My pleasure, master mello!
by Zashache
Summary: akhirnya tamat juga, sodara-sodara.... it's MPREG, Yaoi, ETC.. don't like...don't read....like it..? review it! OMFG...IT'S OVER! XD
1. chapter 1: semuanya dimulai

Glek

Glek.

(sujud ampun)

sayah tau sayah orang bejad, sayah manusia mesum..hueee…

Judul: my pleasure, master mello!

Rating: yah….terserah ente ajalah….

Genre: Romance/humor/family

Pairings: MelloMatt XD (Mello: uké, Matt: Seme)

Isi ceritanyah: err…MPREGS, hubungan antara binatang-majikan, gila, gak jelas….gak tau asalnya dari mana bisa bikin matt hamil…haha. Yah sudahlah, baca ajah….

Ide ini didapat pada waktu: 16:30 pm, di Asian Net pas lagi maen Ayodance.

My nee-chan will kill me because I made matt pregnant….

Dan sayah rada terpacu bikin mpreg fict gara2 gambar orang dideviantart…hahaha…..FamilyPlan…hueehehehe

(but cool with it, okay? xD)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

(penulis sedang membayangkan matt dengan telinga inu…dan ekor…huwhwhwuwhuwhuhw)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello punya anjing…

Namanya Matt.

Jenisnya Siberian husky campuran…

Yeah-- well… matt ya tetep dalam wujud orang lah! Cuman… dia punya inu ear dan ekor….hahaha (penulis ditabok)

Dan mendadak saja matt sakit-sakitan….eh….? kenapa yah? Mendingan kita baca dari permulaan yukk…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"master mello! Kau melupakan kuncimu, ne!" matt dengan riang berjalan menghampiri mello, yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempatnya rodd.

"oh! Hampir saja aku melupakannya, terima kasih!" mello lalu mengambil kuncinya dari tangan matt, dan menepuk kepala matt dengan lembut.

"master mello, master mello, gimme a kiss before you leave, ne!" pinta matt dengan puppy dog eyes, ditambah pula ekornya mengibas-ngibas xD

"baiklah…dasar anjing manja…." Mellopun menuruti keinginan peliharaanya itu, dia menciumnya. Dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"mmhh…master mello…ne." gungam matt disela-sela ciuman itu, mukanya jadi merah. Dan sekujur tubuhnya jadi panas.

"ché…jadi ingat yang semalam ya…" bisik mello setelah dia mematahkan ciuman itu.

" yeah…ne." kata matt yang mukanya jadi merah.

"aku sangat suka ketika kau memangil-manggil namaku…" tangan mello perlahan-lahan turun menelusuri rambut mousy-green-nyah matt, membuat matt jadi tertawa kecil.

"we can do it again if master mello want it, ne." kata matt. Diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"yeah, you're right." Mellopun membenarkan perkataan matt.

Namun mendadak hepe-nya mello bunyi, dan ternyata sms dari rodd…

"ché, aku harus pergi sekarang." Mello perlahan-lahan melepaskan tubuh matt darinya, dan beranjak kepintu depan.

"hati-hati ketika menyetir, master mello! Ne!" kata matt.

Sebelum mello pergi, dia mendaratkan ciuman kecil diatas kepala matt.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(yah sekitar 2 minggu kemudian…)

keadannya matt…

mengenaskan.

"ayo minumlah, kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminumnya." Mello menyodorkan 2 buah pil aspirin dan segelas air kematt yang terkapar sakit diatas tempat tidurnya, matt tidur melingkar dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya.

"master mello….aku enggak bisa, ne" kata matt pelan, mukanya pucet banget.

"ayolah." Pinta mello.

"aku mual banget, master mello. Jangan paksa aku untuk minum obat apalagi makan, ne." matt malah menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, untuk menghalangi pandangan mello.

"baiklah….artinya kau harus kedokter." Mello mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"NE!? ENGGAK, NE!" tereak matt.

"matt! Be a good dog and let's go to the hospital!" mello yang udah cape ama kelakuan peliharaanya ini langsung membuka selimut matt dan menarik ekornya dengan kasar turun dari atas tempat tidur.

"TIDAAK!! NE! MASTER MELLO, LET ME GO, NE!" tereak matt histeris.

"TAK APA! KAU TAK AKAN DIVAKSINASI LAGI!!" Tereak mello balik.

"MASTER MELLO, STOP IT, NE!" matt tereak-tereak ampe nangis, mellopun enggak nyerah untuk nyeret matt keluar kamar. Setelah memasangkan tali pengekang dileher matt, mello menariknya keluar rumah.

Sebagaimanapun matt mencoba untuk melepas tali pengekang itu, dia tak akan berani kabur dari majikannya. Trus buat apaan tuh pribahasa 'anjing adalah sahabat manusia'?? BUAT APA!? (penulis dihajar ama kk2nyah)

"kita hanya check up saja kedoktermu itu….aku janji kau tak akan disuntik vaksinasi…" gungam mello sembari berjalan sambil menarik tali pengekang matt.

"…terserah apa katamu, master mello…ne." matt hanya bisa pasrah ditangan majikannya ituh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"oh hi, what brings your dog in here?"

dokternya matt, sash. Langsung menatap mello yang masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan matt.

"matt kayaknya sakit deh, tolong periksa yah." Kata mello.

"master mello….ne." matt bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mello, sudah wajar bagi binatang untuk takut kepada dokter hewan xD

"hey, it's okay." Mello langsung mendorong matt kehadapan sash, dan sash mulai memeriksanya. Dari periksa mata….

mulut….telinga…ekor…dsb.

"tidak ada yang salah…." Kata sash yang masang stethoscope-nya kembali.

"tidak salah maksudmu?? Mukanya pucat seperti mayat! Dan dia tidak mau makan!" kata mello sewot, intuisi sash ternyata tak sesuai dengan perkiraanya.

"benarkah…??" sash malah terlihat bingung sendiri.

"ur…maaf….di…dimana kamar mandinya….ne?" Tanya matt yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mukanya jadi pucet beneran.

"eh…disana…." Sash menunjuk kepintu yang berada dipojok ruangannya. Matt langsung berlari masuk kedalam dengan membanting pintunya dan….

"HURRRKHH!!"

he just successfully throw up in doctor's room.

Mello ama sash saling bertatapan dengan tatapan goblok, seakan-akan meminta penjelasan dari semua ini.

"ak….aku bakal nyuruh dia untuk check darah." Celetuk sash.

"….yeah, sure." Kata mello pelan.

Sementara matt masih sibuk muntah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"ne…..sakit."

setelah puas ber-muntah-muntah ria diruang dokter, matt langsung ditarik kelaboraturium buat ambil darah.

"matt, apa yang terjadi padamu…? Kok…kamu sakit enggak bilang-bilang ama aku??" Tanya mello yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan matt kembali keruang dokternya sash.

"ne….maafkan aku, master mello. Namun aku sendiri juga enggak tau aku sakit apa, maafkan aku, master mello. Ne." perlahan-lahan telinga matt jadi turun, mello tahu itu tandanya dia sedih.

"…hei, sudah jangan sedih. Aku tak marah padamu, aku hanya khawatir pada kondisi peliharaanku yang cantik ini.."

tangan mello perlahan-lahan mengengam tangan matt, matt menatap tangannya yang digengam oleh mello sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum.

"terima kasih, master mello. Ne."

"sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba, saat mereka masuk kedalam ruangan-nya sash kembali, mereka langsung disambut dengan….

"OH MY KIRA-GOD! APA HASIL INI ENGGAK SALAH!?"

tereakannya sash, matt hampir aja kehilangan keseimbangannya jika tangannya tidak digengam oleh mello.

"…i….itu benar-benar hasilnya! Ta….tak mungkin orang laboratorium bohong!!" suster yang bawa hasil laporan pemeriksaannya matt juga ikutan kaget pas sash tereak, kakinya tuh suster kejang-kejang.

"….wh….wha…" sash kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada matt ama mello yang kaget, muka sash kini berganti horror. Suster yang tadi langsung lari pergi keluar ruangan, takut kena samber lagi ama sash….

"a….ada apa!?" sahut mello.

"mello….your dog isn't sick…." Kata sash dengan nafas tersenggal.

"huh?" mello jadi bingung ndiri ama perkataan sash.

"your dog is pregnant…"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**TempeGoreng: **ajib….ajib….MPREG di Indonesia….

**SayurAsem:** MANA TUH ANAK!? BIAR GUA BAKAR PSPNYAH!!

**TempeGoreng: **lah gua ngapain ikut baca?? Kan gua cowo O.O

**SayurAsem:** YEE….lo mah cowo lebay!! Moso fict yaoi aja lo embat juga!?

**TempeGoreng:**kan buatan adek ndiri….boleh lah….

**SayurAsem:** halah alesan aja….eh iya…. WOI SASH! KELUAR GAK LO!? GUE BAKAL BENERAN BAKAR PSP LO NEH!!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT: **gotta run! Or my big sister will burn down my PSP! GYAH!


	2. Chapter 2: yang benar saja?

DADAN

DADAN!

_My Pleasure, master mello! 2_

**TempeGoreng: **Sayah disini sebagai pengawas ajah….

Bukannya sayah mau baca fict ini….

**SayurAsem:** HALAH! BOKIS!! EH MANA SIH TUH ANAK!? GUA CARIIN KAGAK KETEMU2 MELOLO!!

**TempeGoreng:** palingan ada di warung somaynyah si joni…

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"ma….maafkan aku, master mello, ne…"

Tangisan matt langsung pecah saat sampai dirumah,

Mello yang masih berada dalam kondisi shock tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menenangkan anjingnya itu. oh iya…kita mendingan flashback yok!

(Flashbacks Mode:ON!)

"your dog isn't sick….but your dog is pregnant…." Perkataan sash terulang kembali.

"…Hah?" mello mangap, yang bersangkutan (Baca:Matt) cuman bisa diem dengan wajah shock.

"LO ENGGAK BUDEK KHAN!? GUA BILANG, ANJING LO HAMIL!!"

tereak sash, adrenalinnya masih pecah deh kayaknya….

"EH DOKTER BEGO, ANJING GUE INI COWOK! GIMANA BISA HAMIL! LO ENGGAK LULUS PELAJARAN BIOLOGI YAH!? SAMA AJA LO KAYAK PENULIS!" tereak mello segenap jiwa, ampe nyembur-nyembur.

"EH PASIEN BEGO, INI ADA BUKTINYA! ITU TUH! TUH! TUH!!" tereak sash sambil memperlihatkan hasil laboraturium punya matt kehadapan mello.

Mello kemudian baca tuh hasil laboraturium. Dia sama sekali enggak ngerti maksudnya apaan, soalnya pake bahasa2 dokter gitu…tapi pas dibagian bawah dari surat itu…

"…master mello, ne?" panggil matt.

"……………." Mello mangap, mukanya jadi pucet pas ngebaca tabel bagian bawah dari surat itu, yang tertulis:

_The other thing inside the body:_

_1.another blood type, A+. Pregnant mark (checklist mark)_

(**LurveMATT:** sok inggris deh gue!!)

"Master mello, ne!" sahut matt ketika melihat mello membatu x3

"shit. Cepat sadarkan dia!" kata sash.

"maafkan aku master mello, ne!" matt langsung menampar wajah majkannya itu, serentak mello jadi sadar kembali.

"…ba…bagaimana bisa!?" sahut mello.

"mana gue tau!? Mungkin karena anjing lo itu ada campuran darah! Dia husky blasteran bukan!?" sahut sash.

"ITU ENGGAK MASUK AKAL, LO KAN SEORANG DOKTER! JELASKAN PADAKU!!" Tereak mello.

"GUE SENDIRI AJA ENGGAK TAU APALAGI ELO YANG BUKAN DOKTER!?" tereak sash.

Mereka berdua malah adu mulut deh, meminta penjelasan dari penyebab kehamilan matt xD

"STOP IT YOU TWO, NE!!" matt tereak histeris, ngebuat sash ama mello yang tadi lagi asoy adu mulut diem seketika.

"Can just somebody tell me what's going on right now, ne??"

tereak matt frustasi.

"…………" sash ama mello saling terdiam, dan mereka sama-sama menghela nafas panjang.

"matt….shit, gue enggak bisa. Sash. Mendingan lo aja…" mello langsung buang muka dari pandangan frustasi matt.

"matt. Mendingan gue aja yang jelasin ama lo……lo itu hamil." Kata sash.

"DASAR BEGO!! JANGAN TO THE POINT BANGET DONG!" tereak mello sambil nampol kepala sash.

"EH! YANG JADI DOKTER DISINI TUH SIAPA!?" tereak sash.

"w…wait!! ba…bagaimana bisa, ne!?" Tanya matt.

"yah…itupun masih jadi misteri illahi, namun sih gue menduga karena darah lo itu campuran…." Jawab sash.

(**LurveMATT:** gue bikin ini fict enggak berplot banget deh bo XD)

matt langsung jatoh dalam posisi duduk, ekornya terlihat gemetaran. Sekujur tubuhnya pun juga.

"matt!" mello langsung memeluknya.

"ba…bagaimana ini, master mello, tolong aku. Ne" matt malah jadi ketakutan sendiri, dan dia memendamkan wajahnya didada mello.

"ugh…" mello tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"yak ampun…kenapa hari ini banyak sekali pasien yang menyusahkan…" sash cuman bisa mengeluh.

(Flashbacks Mode: OFF!)

"hey. Jangan menangis. Aku benci melihatmu sedih, apalagi menangis." Mello langsung menepok-nepok kepala matt dan sesekali menggaruk kuping anjingnya itu, berharap itu dapat membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"i…I'm sorry master mello, I'm such a bad dog, ne!" tangisan matt malah makin menjadi-jadi, apakah ini perbuatan hormon? Mello cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"enggak. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, okay? Ini….kesalahanku. aku yang memaksamu duluan…untuk 'itu'…." kata mello, wajahnya jadi merah saat mengatakan hal itu.

"…b…but that night….was so….great…ne…" kata matt disela tangisannya.

Was so great, eh?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Flashbacks mode lage nyok: ON)

"aku pulang." Mello masuk kedalam rumah dengan kantong karton gede ditangan kanannya.

"selamat datang master mello, ne!" matt langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman. xD

(**LurveMATT:**sayah juga mauw punya anjing kayak matt….wkwkwkwk….)

"kau menjadi anjing yang baik bukan dirumah?" Tanya mello sambil membalas pelukan matt.

"ya! Oh master mello, aku kesepian dirumah. Ne!" jawab matt.

"hmm….lihat, aku membelikanmu baju…." Mello lalu memamerkan kantong karton yang dia bawa kematt, matt langsung mengrepe2 isinya.

"oh! Cosplays, ne??" Tanya matt.

"yeah. Try it." Jawab mello.

"baik, ne!"

matt lalu masuk kedalam kamar dan mengganti bajunya, sedangkan mello merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Tak berapa lama kemudian, matt kembali keluar…dengan….

"ne…. master mello."

Lingerie hitam dengan fur putih, kalung pengekang yang terbuat dari berlian, sepatu _double decker_ warna putih, stocking stripes hitam-merah, dan sarung tangan cakar anjing 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D

Mello terkagum-kagum melihatnya, lalu dia datang menghampiri matt dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang matt.

"master mello, what should we do then, ne?" Tanya matt.

"we should….kissing." tanpa aba-aba mello langsung mencium matt, dan tangannya menelusuri bagian tubuh matt dari atas hingga bawah.

(**LurveMATT:** I think….I must place M rate for this fict….)

"nnn….master….ne." matt mengerang pelan, mukanya jadi merah.

Masih dalam posisi kiss, mello membawa matt masuk kedalam kamar dan merobohkan matt diatas tempat tidur. Tentunya dengan mello yang berada diatas. XD

"master mello….ne." matt menjilat wajah mello, sebagaimana dia biasa melakukannya padanya.

"I should give you a treat, don't you?" Tanya mello sembari dia membuka jaketnya dan (tentu saja) membuka celana kulitnya

"yeah, I'm bored being a good dog to you, master mello, ne." kata matt sambil membuka sarung tangannya, lalu dia memeluk mello.

"kalau sakit….berteriaklah…" bisik mello.

"okay, ne." bisik matt balik.

Dan mello menciumnya kembali. Dan perlahan-lahan tangannya membuka lingerie yang matt pakai….

mellopun teringat saat dia menemukan matt disamping gedung apartemennya, matt yang kecil dan lusuh, dan tak mempunyai majikan.

"AH! Hnn--ma…master….uhnn…"

"i…it's..okay….hhh…."

mello membawanya pulang kerumah, membersihkannya, menyisir rambutnya beserta ekornya, memberikannya baju dan nama. Matt.

Tadinya mello merawatnya untuk diberikan ke petugas sosial.

Namun ternyata dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan anjing Siberian husky campuran itu.

"a-a-ah!! Go….deeper…ne!!"

"hhhnn….mn,"

dan kini mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 3 tahun, dan wajar saja kalo mereka melakukan hal 'itu'….bagi mello, ini adalah hadiah yang dia berikan kepada anjing kesayangannya itu, sedangkan bagi matt, hal ini adalah bukti kalau majikannya benar-benar peduli dan sayang padanya.

"ha-aaaa!! Mell…mello..ne."

"s…say it….say my name…"

"Mello…ne!!"

"again…louder…."

"Mello, ne!!"

"LOUDER!!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!! MASTER MELLO, FASTER, NE!!"

and so it over one hour later.

(Oh-noes! Flashbacks mode: OFF)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt masih menangis, mello memeluknya dengan erat. Membiarkan matt menumpahkan seluruh rasa frustasinya dalam tangisan.

"a…apa yang harus kulakukan, master mello, ne??" Tanya matt.

"sekarang…yang bisa kita lakukan hanya memeriksa keadaanmu lagi, dan kalau kau beneran hamil….." bisik mello.

"?" matt jadi bingung dengan perkataan majikannya itu.

"we should keep the baby…" bisikmello.

Mata matt terbalak ketika mendengar perkataan mello, dan dia menangis semakin kencang. Mellopun semakin erat memeluknya…

Matt sendiri tak mengerti dia menangisi hal apa…yang dia tahu, dia merasa senang dengan perkataan mello barusan…

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT: **oh my god. Did I made a sex scene?

**Nenek Aoichii**: (Temen sayah xD): err….iyah…

**Mipup:** lo gak sadar apa bikinnya?

**LurveMATT:** kaga….hii…kabur ah, entar kakak2 gue marahin gue lagih…xD

**Nenek Aoichii & Mipup:** _"gua heran…kok gue punya temen bokep banget yah??"_


	3. Chapter 3: Kuliah singkat

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk…

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk…..

Hehehehehehe….

Hiyah! Apaan seh gue??

_My Pleasure, master mello! 3_

**LurveMATT: **untung ajah PSP sayah enggak jadi dibakar….

**TempeGoreng:** eh parah lo bikin fict rate M….

**LurveMATT:** yah kalo ama nii-chan sih gpp…aku takut ama nee-chan XP

**TempeGoreng:** dasar adek bejad….

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"CRAP. You're really pregnant."

Kata sash ketika dia melihat hasil USG punya matt yang dilakukan secara diam-diam diruang dokter laen. (gila, dokter macem apaan noh bisa diajak maen belakang!? xD)

"….fuck, ne." matt mengutuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalannannya dengan sash kembali keruang dokter. Dimana ada mello yang menunggu disana.

"lihat, ini kepalanya." Kata sash sambil menunjuk kebundaran kecil warna putih difoto USG tsb.

"…kecil sekali, ne." kata matt pelan.

"your pregnancy is only 2 and a half weeks, and it's easy to get rid of it." Kata sash yang menyimpan foto USG tsb dikantong jas dokternya.

"ta…tapi master mello bilang tidak boleh, ne!" kata matt.

"huh!? What!?" serentak sash berhenti berjalan, dan menatap matt dengan tatapan kaget.

"d…dia bilang begitu??" Tanya sash.

"ye--yeah, ne." jawab matt.

"hhaaaa…" sash mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"sepertinya aku akan terseret kedalam masalah ini lebih dalam daripada yang kuduga…" gungam sash.

"ne….please do it, for my master mello, ne!" pinta matt.

"baiklah….lumayan, kasusmu ini menarik…."kata sash.

Lalu mereka menlanjutkan perjalanan mereka

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

sash dan matt masuk kedalam ruangan, mello langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"jadi…apa hasilnya?" Tanya mello sambil memasang tali pengekang matt.

"iyak. Anjing peliharaanmu itu beneran hamil…" jawab sash yang memberikan foto USG punya matt kepada mello. Dan mello melihat foto USG itu dengan penuh tanda Tanya….

"tu…tunggu dulu. Di….dia kan cowo, jadi….gak punya tempat untuk…well…uhh….YOU KNOW!!" kata mello jadi susah ndiri ngejelasinnya.

"ya jelaslah gue tau!! Maksud loh yang ntu khan?? Ntu bayi idup disekitar tulang iga dan organ-organ ususnya. Sungguh hebat." Kata sash.

"u….uuhhh…" matt berasa mo muntah lagi….

"shit. Matt, go to the bathroom!" suruh mello.

"i….I KNOW, NE!" matt langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi en muntah.

"dia selalu melakukannya dipagi hari…" kata mello sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"kau tak perlu memberitahuku….aku sudah dapat menduganya." Kata sash.

"hhh….aku bingung, sekarang harus bagaimana." Kata mello.

"aku denger darinya kalau kau menyuruhnya untuk tidak membunuh bayi itu…" kata sash.

"yea….yeah well….dia benar." Kata mello dengan sedikit blush diwajahnya.

"boleh aku tahu alasannya?" Tanya sash.

"dia kemarin menangis dipelukanku…saat aku bilang kalau kita seharusnya tidak membunuh anak itu, aku melihat dia tersenyum kecil…mungkin…he want the baby…" jawab mello.

"majikan yang baik sekali kau. Aku tak pernah menemui majikan sebaik kau…." Kata sash sambil tertawa kecil.

"huh?" kata mello pelan.

"pasien-pasienku yang lain biasanya hanya menjadikan binatang peliharaan mereka itu sebagai alat, ataupun…yeah. Kau tahu. 'barang pemuas'. Namun kau berbeda, kau benar-benar sayang pada anjing peliharaanmu itu." kata sash diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Mellopun membalas senyumannya.

"er…..sepertinya kita melupakan yang lagi sibuk disana." Kata sash sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kamar mandi. Dimana dari dalam terdengar matt yang masih muntah.

"ché…hey matt, are you okay?" mello langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan-pelan.

"Nooo…..ne…." kata matt pelan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"_Pasangan yang menarik…sepertinya aku tak menyesal ikut masuk kedalam kasus mereka ini….hehehehehe…. " _Pikir sash.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Yah…karena matt ama mello sepakat untuk menjaga anak itu, makanya mello diberi kuliah singkat ama sash mengenai kondisinya matt XD

"pertama, jangan membuatnya kesal. Kedua, ingatkan dia untuk selalu meminum vitamin. Ketiga, jika kau sudah terlanjur membuatnya marah, segera minta maaf!" kata sash sambil naro buku tebel dihadapan mello, yang berjudul: _'how to handle your pregnant dog'_

"er…..sepertinya itu semua tak ada hubungannya…toh belum terjadi…" kata mello.

"itu pasti akan terjadi, dumbass. Aku sudah 5 tahun menjadi dokter hewan! Tentu saja aku tahu detail detail seperti itu!" kata sash sewot karena ngerasa diremehin.

"ye…sabar dong! Nyante!! Gue kan cuman ngomong aja!" kata mello yang ikut-ikutan jadi sewot.

"cih, anjing lo 100 kali lebih manis daripada elo, majikannya!" kata sash kesel.

"wah lo ngajak ribut ama gue!?" sahut mello sambil ngebanting meja.

"EH! Elo tuh!!" tereak sash.

Lalu mereka adu mulut dan saling melempar barang-barang yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Sementara diruang tunggu luar, matt mendengar kalo sash ama mello berantem lagi.

"ne…master mello….dia berantem lagi ama sash, ne" gungam matt pelan. Tak lama kemudian, ada suster datang menghampirinya.

"haduh, anjing Siberian husky! Majikanmu kemana?" Tanya suster itu dengan muka seneng, abisnya matt imut2 sih!! Bikin orang yang ngeliat salting melolo!! (termasok mello)

"he's in there….ne." jawab matt sambil menunjuk keruangannya sash, dimana terdengar sahut-sahutan beringas mello ama sash dari dalam. Dan timpukan benda keras juga.

"o….oh….kukira majikanmu meninggalkanmu sendiri disini, maklum…banyak majikan yang tidak bertanggung jawab akhir-akhir ini…." Kata suster itu dengan tatapan bego karena bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana.

"my master won't do that, I know he loves me so much, ne!"

kata matt.

"oh….you're really love your master, eh?" Tanya suster itu.

"yeah, ne." jawab matt.

Mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka, dan keluarlah mello yang masih sibuk dihantem pake map gede ama sash dari dalem.

"dasar majikan bejad!! Bangke!" sahut sash yang mau nimpuk mello pake buku lagi.

"stop!!" mello langsung menahan tangan sash ketika dia menyadari matt menatapnya berserta dengan suster yang nanyain matt tadi.

"eh…do…dokter sash…" kata tuh suster, masang tampang goblok.

"master mello….ne." kata matt.

"heee…..ehem. maaf ya matt, pasti kau menunggu cukup lama…" kata sash sambil membetulkan jas dokternya. Matt membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"ché… aku mendingan pulang. Kasian matt, dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu disini." Kata mello, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk kabur dari cengkraman sash.

"cih…baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk membawanya kemari setiap minggu…. Matt, jaga dirimu ya." Kata sash.

"baik, terima kasih dokter sash, ne" kata matt yang sedang dipasangkan tali pengekang oleh mello, kemudian mereka berdua pergi.

"hoi, siapa nama lo? Gue lupa." Kata sash kepada suster yang tadi ngeliatin dia xD

"he…nama sayah Emily…." Kata Emily ragu2.

"jika mereka berdua datang, masukan nama mereka dilist paling atas milikku. Mereka pasien VIPku." Kata sash dengan senyuman boyish menghiasi wajahnya.

"o…oh, baiklah…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"apa yang dia bilang, master mello, ne?" Tanya matt yang kini berada dimobil berduaan dengan mello. (yah dengan mello yang menyetir, maksud sayah XD)

"yah…dia bilang kalo aku harus lebih merhatiin kamu, jaga kondisi kamu, semuanya." Jawab mello.

"……….." matt malah diem, telinganya turun.

"…ada apa?" Tanya mello bingung.

"maafkan aku master mello, aku membuatmu susah terus…aku memang anjing bodoh, ne." jawab matt.

"_oh noes, apa yang sash bilang benar, matt menjadi lebih perasa sekarang! D'oh!" _ Pikir mello.

"he….hey, i… I don't mind, please don't be sad!" kata mello, yang mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak membuat matt sedih kembali.

"…..baik…master mello, ne." kata matt dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya, telinganya kembali naek! Tandanya dia ceria!

"hhhh……." Mello menghela nafas panjang, syukurlah hari ini dia tak membuat matt bete.

Dan masalah dimulai dari sekarang.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_CLIFFHANGER_ MELOLO YAH!!

Hajar penulis nyok rame-rame!!

XDDDDDD

**LurveMATT:**sayah udah cukup dihajar ama nee-chan sayah….

udah cape dikelitikin abis-abisan ampe nangis T.T


	4. Chapter 4:perubahan luar biasa

DADAN

DADAN!!

_My Pleasure, master mello! 4_

Sebenarnya fict ini cukup menyita waktu sayah bermaen Ayo dance…. Ama 'metromini'…hiah, sudah terlanjur dibuat. Maka harus dilanjutkan! X3

Chapter ini mungkin sedikit lebih banyak menceritakan tentang matt yang….BERUBAH. (dengan tanda kutip dua kali)

Dan mello nampaknya makin menyayangi binatang peliharaanya itu tiap hari! Hehehehe!!

**TempeGoreng:** halah. Banyak bacot luh…just read the fict, shall we?

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"hey matt, biar ku….GYAH!"

ketika mello masuk kedalam kamar, dia menemukan matt yang sedang menangis (LAGI) sambil nonton tv.

"ssroott!! Hiks..master mello, ne!" matt berusaha untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah banget karena menangis dengan bantal, namun sia-sia saja jika berurusan dengan mello XD

"hey! Kenapa kamu nangis lagi!?" mello udah frustasi banget karena hampir tiap menitnya matt nangis, kadang-kadang nangis mendadak en tanpa alasan. Sungguh hal ini membuat mello menjuluki binatang peliharaanya itu 'anjing keran-air'

"hiks…Meredith akhirnya balikan lagi ama si Derek…trus….trus chiristina nikah ama burke! Cuman…malah gak jadi, ne!" kata matt disela-sela tangisannya.

"hah?" mello jadi bego ndiri denger omongannya matt, trus dia natep ke layar tv (hiah!)

halah! Ternyata matt nangis-nangis begono karena nonton episode terakhir _Grey's Anatomy!_ Geblek!! (**LurveMATT:** eh suer yah gue nangis nontonnya! Enggak boong!!)

"…god! You are so hormonal!" sahut mello.

"ma..maafkan aku master mello, to…tolong jangan liat aku, ne!" matt langsung membuang muka dari mello dan berusaha untuk menghapus sisa-sia air matanya.

Mello menghela nafas lagi, kali ini dia tak berada didalam posisi untuk memarahi matt maupun mengejek 'perubahan'-nya ituh.

"maafkan aku matt, aku yang salah." Kata mello yang perlahan-lahan memegang wajah matt dengan kedua tangannya, dan menghapus air mata yang masih jatuh dari mata biru matt itu.

matt hanya bisa tersneyum kecil, dan ekornya sedikit mengibas-ngibas. Kemudian dia memeluk mello.

"I love you, master mello, ne" gungam matt pelan.

"I know, and I love you too, my dog." Bisik mello.

Lalu mereka pelukan lamaa banget deh…sampe….

"urh…master mello, wangi sabunmu tidak enak, ne" kata matt yang langsung menjauh dari mello.

"ché…semua perkataan sash jadi kenyataan….intensitas penciumanmu semakin tinggi…." Kata mello kesel.

"n…nn….maaf master mello, urk….NO!" matt lalu berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tentu saja untuk muntah.

Mello lalu mencium tangannya sendiri.

"memangnya bau sabun gue separah itu yah!?" gungam mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya beberapa waktu kemudian, kehamilannya matt udah menginjak bulan kedua. Untungnya _Morning sickness_-nyah udah berkurang, jadi dia rada jarang muntah gitu. Namun ada satu hal baru yang muncul dari sana….

"……………….." mello cuman bisa mangap ketika dia melihat matt makan asinan ketimun xD, kue jahe dengan yoghurt….

Melihat matt makan seperti itu, membuat mello jadi mual.

"_shit…dia makan….seperti sampah."_ Pikir mello. dia tentu saja tak akan mungkin mengatakan hal itu didepan matt, matt bisa membunuhnya.

"master mello, ne?" tanpa mello sadari, ternyata matt sudah berada dihadapannya.

"GYA!" mello yang kaget kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh dari kursi tempatnya duduk XD

"master mello, anda tak apa, ne!?" Tanya matt kaget.

"ye…yeah. Tak apa." Jawab mello yang dibantu matt untuk berdiri.

"hihi, master mello menjadi lucu akhir-akhir ini, ne" kata matt dengan tawa kecil sebagai penutupnya x3

"maksud??" Tanya mello bingung.

"entahlah, master mello terlihat berbeda, ne" jawab matt.

Kemudian mello menepuk kepala matt. Membuat ekor matt jadi mengibas-ngibas kencang.

"kau juga terlihat….berbeda." kata mello, tentu saja dengan hati-hati dia mengatakannya.

"really?? Contohnya, ne?" Tanya matt.

"errr….." mello sedikit melirik kebotol asinan ketimun yang isinya abis ama matt semua, dan sisa kue jahe+yoghurt diatas meja.

"yeah….adalah." jawab mello dengan senyuman pahit.

"ne, aku juga merasa kalau aku berubah, namun aku tak tahu hal apa itu, ne" kata matt.

"well…we will see it 2 or 3 months again…" gungam mello sembari mencium kepala matt.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

maap kalo pendek banget. Soalnya sayah ngetik ini berbarengan dengan 'Metromini', dan tugas computer sayah.

Guru bejad sayah nyuruh nyari 100 icon toolbar Microsoft word beserta fungsinya! Nyebelinnn….

PAK HERI, SAYAH SATE…eh, SAYAH SANTET KAMUH!


	5. Chapter 5: Harlow

Wkwkwkwkwkwk…

Wkwkwkwkwkwk…..

Ai em bek!

_My pleasure, Master mello! 5_

**SayurAsem:** lo mo bikin ini fict sepanjang apa sih?? Sepanjang METROMINI??

**LurveMATT:** ya kagaklah…ribet banget bikin fict berchapter panjang, nee-chan. Makanya ini fict aku bikin enggak sampe 40 lembar gitu kayak metromini…x3

**SayurAsem:** ngomong2 gue masih rada gedek ama fict M rate lo inih… (smirk) tapi cute juga sih pas adegan….begonoan….

Hahahaha!

**LurveMATT:** _"sekarang ketahuan kan siapa yang sebenarnya bokep dikeluarga gue?!"_

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"pssst! I got the room, let's go!"

sash menarik matt untuk keluar ruangan dokternya, dengan mello yang mengikuti dibelakang.

"kenapa kita selalu diam-diam untuk mendapatkan alat USG? Aku bingung, ne" Tanya matt yang tangannya ditarik sash, dengan tali pengekang yang masih dipegang mello dibelakang.

"kau tentu saja tidak mau orang-orang tahu dengan kondisimu bukan, oh look! There is a male Siberian Husky pregnant!" jawab sash.

"iya sih, ne…." kata matt pelan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam ruangan kecil yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan sash, dimana didalamnya ada alat USG yang cukup lengkap.

"tidur diatas sana, aku akan menyiapkan alatnya." Kata sash yang mulai menyalakan alat USG tersebut.

"hai, ne" matt lalu melepas sepatunya dan naik keatas tempat tidur itu, dengan mello yang membantunya.

"I don't know why….but I'm fucking nervous." Kata mello sambil membuka tali pengekang matt.

"tee-hee, me too, master mello. Even I did this a few month ago, ne" kata matt sambil tertawa cengengesan.

Mello lalu mencium kepala matt dan mengelus wajahnya, membuat muka matt jadi merah dan dia tertawa.

"EHEM! Bok ya nyadar gitu disini rumah sakit..bukan tempat mesum…" celetuk sash yang ngerasa dilupain ama mello en matt.

"elo tuh yang mikir mesum, geblek…" kata mello sewot, abis lagi mesra digangguin xD

(**LurveMATT:**I hate to write this part…on below. Geez. :P)

"take your shirt up a little…." Sash lalu berdiri disamping tempat tidur matt, dan mnempatkan alat USG diatas perutnya matt. Dan mulai mencari letak bayi itu.

"ah, finally…ketemu juga." Kata sash ketika dia menemukan letak bayi itu, bayi itu bergerak perlahan, tangan dan kakinya mulai terbentuk dengan sempurna.

"ne…" matt menatap layar monitor USG itu dengan tatapan bingung, sesekali dia memutar kepalanya.

"jadi….dia…benar-benar bisa hidup…didalam sana tanpa 'tempat'…." Kata mello dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"yah. Sudah kubilang itu hebat…. Ternyata….jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, semuapun dapat terjadi…" gungam sash.

BAK! Kaki matt dan mello langsung menendang kepala sash XD

"ini fict komedi plus romance dodol, jangan sok religi kenapah??" kata mello.

"tauk, pembaca pada swt entar, ne" tambah matt.

"ALAGH DIEM LU PADA! UDAH MENDINGAN BALIK KE FICTION NYA!!" tereak sash yang jadi mimisan karena ditendang mello ama matt.

(Kita break dolo sebentar…sash lagi disumpel idungnya pake daon sirih xD)

"untuk saat ini keadaanmu baik, stabil, dan bayi itu juga tak apa-apa…" kata sash yang mencetak foto hasil USG matt. Dan mematikan mesinnya.

"ne…begitu." Kata matt yang menutup bajunya kembali dan dipasangkan tali pengekang kembali oleh mello.

"you want to keep it?" Tanya sash yang menyodorkan foto hasil USG tersebut kepada mello dan matt.

"eh?" mello dan matt sama-sama jadi kaget.

"usually the lovers like to keep their unborn child's Ultrasound picture." Kata sash sambil tertawa.

Matt lalu mengambil hasil foto itu dari tangan sash dan menatapnya masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"……………." Mello menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"ayo keluar. Aku hanya bisa memakai ijin ruangan ini sebentar…" suruh sash. Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi keluar dari ruangan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"jaga dirimu, matt. Ingat kalau kau melakukan semuanya bukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri…namun juga untuk anak itu. ya sudah. Aku ada pasien lagi. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." Setelah menasehati matt sedikit, sash langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"ayo pulang." Ajak mello.

"hai…ne." kata matt yang masih sibuk menatap foto itu.

"….kenapa masih menatap foto itu? penasaran?" Tanya mello sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan matt.

"tidak…jadi ini….yang berbagi tubuh denganku, ne. master mello, aku merasa aneh ketika menyadari kalau aku berbagi tubuh dengan seseorang, ne" gungam matt.

"hmph…wajar saja kalau menurutku…" kata mello diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"so….whay should we name her, ne?" Tanya matt.

" 'her'? how do you know it's a girl?" mello malah bertanya balik.

"my feelings….ne" jawab matt.

"….mau tau?" Tanya mello.

"yeah, mau. Ne" jawab matt.

"we call it Harlow."

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

uh-oh!!

Harlow!?

Padahal tadinya sayah mo namain Meadow!!

Loh sama aja yah??

Kasih review dunk XD 3


	6. Chapter 6:OMG, SO CUTE

DUNDUNDUN

DUNDUNDUN!

_My pleasure, Master mello! 6._

Please somebody kill me because I made this fict toooo far.

Or just hit me by a car. Duh. (ditimpuk)

**SayurAsem:** halagh so inggris luh!! Dirumah juga pake bahasa katro! Wong n'deso!!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"………………."

Kini mello menyadari, kalau tiap hari dia makin mencintai anjingnya itu. dan juga matt bertambah manis setiap harinya, menurut pandangan seorang mello. (tanda kutip)

"master mello….? Master mello!"

"uh--what!?"

teriakan matt membuyarkan segala pemikiran mello, yang sedang duduk bengong disofa dengan Koran ditangannya.

"master mello, kamu diam saja dari tadi, ne" kata matt yang menyodorkan secangkir teh kepada tuannya itu.

"yeah--aku lagi banyak pemikiran aja kok…" kata mello yang berusaha untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah dengan lembaran Koran yang dia baca XD

"ummm…master mello, ne?"

"….what?"

"…kau membaca korannya terbalik, ne"

keadaan lalu sunyi senyap.

Mello baru nyaho kalo dia megang korannya terbalik, pantesan aja tulisannya kagak kebaca dari tadi…. Dasar goblok. Muka mello jadi tambah merah, merah banget.

"ché!! Aku lagi pengen aja baca Koran terbalik!" kata mello yang langsung membalikan korannya keposisi yang benar.

"hihihihihih….." matt malah ketawa ngakak ngeliat tingkah mello yang kacau itu.

mello menatapnya tertawa, matt jarang ketawa lepas kayak begitu. Dan dia juga jarang melihatnya. Mello terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mafianya itu, dan kadang-kadang dia bisa meninggalkan matt sampai 2 hari lebih dirumah.

Namun dia bertekad tak akan meninggalkan matt dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu. dia akan mengatakan hal itu saat dia bertemu dengan rodd, esok hari.

"ne, master mello. You're looking at me so weirdly….do I look weird, ne?" Tanya matt yang ngerasa diliatin ama mello.

"no…you just look nice today." Jawab mello dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Esok siang, mello pergi kemarkas. Tentu saja untuk menemui rodd dkk.

"oy, rodd."

"hm? Apa?"

"aku….sepertinya akan 'hengkang' untuk Sementara."

"WHAT?"

perkataan mello barusan membuat semuanya jadi kaget, tak terkecuali kal yang lagi sibuk nge-hack.

"kenapa? Mendadak banget!?" Tanya jose.

"ada apa? Lo emangnya enggak mau ngelanjutin kasus kira lo itu?" tambah kal.

"mau sih…namun….aku ada tugas penting, menyangkut anjing peliharaanku." Mello malah tersenyum menangapi omongan mereka semua.

Semuanya pada jadi bingung, tumben-tumben banget mello sumringah kayak beginih.

"anjing peliharaanmu?" Tanya rodd.

"yeah. Jadi mungkin aku tak akan kesini..cukup lama." Jawab mello.

"jadi…kasus kira lo ini…." Tanya kal.

"ya terserah kalian saja mau melanjutkannya atau tidak, aku lebih mementingkan yang ada dirumah." Jawab mello.

Kemudian dia beranjak pergi dari sana. Semua orang menduga-duga, apa yang terjadi dengan mello. Mello yang biasanya temperamental, resek, gak tau diri, dan gak sabaran. Dia bisa berubah seperti itu….karena apa ya?

"sudah kuduga dia begitu mencintai anjing peliharaanya."

Celetuk kal.

"makanya itu gue males punya binatang peliharaan." Kt rodd.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello lalu mengendarai mobilnya pulang kerumah, pasti matt akan terkejut melihatnya pulang begitu cepat. Pikirnya.

Mello tahu ada yang salah padanya.

Mello tahu siapa yang menyebabkannya.

Matt dan _unborn _Harlow.

Shit, mello udah keburu sayang ama mereka berdua. Apalagi ama _unborn_ Harlow. Awal mulanya mello sumpah enggak nyangka kalo 'kejadian' itu bakal berbuntut panjang begini, namun didalam pikirannya yang paling dalam, dia tak menyesali hal ini….

Atau malah dia mensyukurinya?

Ah, enggak terasa kalo mello nyampe rumah juga…

"_Dia pasti kaget melihatku…."_ Pikir mello. Dengan cepat dia turun dari mobil, dan naik lift keatas gedung. Ketika dia sampai dipintu kamar apartemennya, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang.

Apalagi saat dia membuka pintunya.

"matt! I'm home!" sahut mello kemana-mana.

"up--! Master mello, ne?!" matt yang sedang makan strawberry cheesecake dimeja terkejut ketika melihat mello masuk kedalam mendadak.

Mellopun tersenyum melihat matt kaget melihatnya. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan kesisi matt dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"wah…pulang cepat sekali, ne! biasanya ampe malem, ne!" kata matt sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan baju stripes merah-hitamnya.

"yeah…dan aku akan berada dirumah terus akhir-akhir ini…." Kata mello. Lalu dia mencium bibir matt dengan lembut, bibirnya terasa seperti strawberry XD

"eh?! Mengapa, ne!? apakah master mello dikeluarkan dari sana, ne!?" sahut matt, setelah mematahkan ciuman itu.

"tidak, tidak….itu permintaanku sendiri." Kata mello pelan.

"ta…tapi mengapa, master mello, ne?" matt terlihat semakin bingung….

"percaya atau tidak….aku ingin selalu berada disisimu akhir-akhir ini….maaf dulu aku sering meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah karena pekerjaanku yang memuakan itu." tangan mello perlahan-lahan menepok kepala matt, seperti biasanya.

Matt tersenyum ketika mendengar alasannya mello, mukanya juga jadi merah. Mendadak air mata turun lagi dari matanya yang cantik itu.

"yak ampun! Mengapa kau menangis!?" mello udah panik sendiri pas ngeliat matt nangis….lagi dan lagi….

"ak…aku terlalu senang, master mello! Ternyata master mello….begitu perhatian ama aku, ne" kata matt pelan.

Mello tersenyum, lalu dia menghapus air mata matt dengan kedua tangannya.

"Master mello…I don't regret fell in love with you….ne."

"yeah, me too."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Freak'n morning….damn. jam 6 pagi tuh bo.)

"Master mello, wake up. Ne!"

"uhhnnn…..just let me sleep a little bit longer…."

"master mello, you must feel this, ne!!"

"feel what…."

"just wake up, master mello, ne!"

matt langsung membuka selimut mello, dan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Untuk membuatnya terbangun.

"hoaaaamm…baik….baik….aku sudah bangun…" kata mello dengan muka kusut bangun pagi.

Matt langsung menarik tangan mello dan meletakannya diatas perutnya. Mello awal mulanya bingung dengan tingkah matt yang satu ini…namun….pandangannya akan berbeda setelah itu.

"SHIT! What was that!?" Sahut mello ketika dia merasakan ada gerakan kecil dari dalam perut matt.

"it's Harlow. She's moving, ne!" kata matt dengan perasaan senang.

Mello terdiam untuk sesaat. Jadi….ini semua nyata yah? Ternyata….Harlow itu beneran hidup….didalam tubuh matt….

"I….it….it's cute…." Kata mello pelan.

"I know! And I felt so happy when she move for me, ne!" kata matt senang.

Mellopun tersenyum melihatnya, lalu dia mencium kepala matt dengan lembut.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

OKAY!!

My nose is bleeding. Shit, why I can made that part!? Duh, when mello touch matt's abdomen…and Harlow is moved….hiaaa…cute! XD

**LurveMATT:**Anjrit, persediaan daon sirih dirumah gua bisa abis nih kalo gue mimisan melolo kayak begini….hua lain kali nyolong dari tetangga ah

**SayurAsem:**….so…so CUTE!! KYA CUTE BANGET!!

**TempeGoreng:**...sayah….no comment…. (blushes) XD

**LurveMATT: **idih, emang kenapa sih!? Sayah biasa-biasa aja ntuh….


	7. Special act: NEAR JABLAY

Nanananana

Nanananana!

_My pleasure, master mello! 7_

Thanks buat oma, opa, bejo, darsono, tukang ojeck, tukang bakso, tukang soto…..

(BLETAK! Ngikutin iklan telkomsel aje…)

Kaseehh daaaah….

Hiah!! Najong! (idih, padahal dia yang nulis sendiri. Dasar goblok….) makasih banget buat Megan ama shi-chan yang udah ngeriew, dan sedikit kritik membangun…terima kasih banyak!! n.n seneng deh sayah….

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

Nb: I hate to write this chapter. D'oh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…I cannot say a word…"

Begitulah reaksi Sash ketika dia memeriksa matt yang udah masok bulan kelima, dia begitu terkagum-kagum dengan perkembangan _Unborn_ Harlow yang semakin baik kian harinya.

"kenapa, ne?" Tanya matt dengan polosnya.

"aku hanya kagum….anak itu….benar-benar berkembang didalam tubuhmu…" Jawab sash yang meletakan stethoscope-nya kembali diatas meja.

"yeah, my Harlow, ne" gungam matt pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"oh, kau sudah menamainya duluan. Siapa tadi namanya?" Tanya sash sembari menulis resep vitamin buat matt.

"Harlow. Master mello yang menamainya, ne" Jawab matt.

"well he gave a nice name, Harlow." Kata sash dibarengi tawa kecil.

"yeah, I know. Ne" matt juga ikut tertawa.

"_whoa. Mello really loves him, duh. I wish that I was matt in first place…."_ Pikir sash.

Setelah ituh, sash langsung ditendang keluar ama pembaca rame-rame.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"ah."

Matt berjalan keluar dari ruangannya sash, dan disusul pula ama sash yang abis dihajar rame-rame.

"matt." Mello yang nunggu diluar terlihat senang ketika melihat matt berjalan keluar dari sana dengan wajah cerah.

"master mello, ne!" matt langsung memeluk mello, dan mello membalas pelukannya sembari memasangkannya tali pengekang.

"so...how's him?" Tanya mello pada sash yang masih dipeluk erat ama matt.

"huh? he doing Fine. Great, actually!" Jawab sash yang nosebleed lagih.

"oh…sonna…." Kata mello sambil tersenyum.

"matt, ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kubicarakan pada tuanmu itu. kalau mau kau bisa pergi kemeja operator disana dan memasang uké face. Pasti kau mendapatkan makanan disana." Suruh sash.

"oh! Okay, bye master mello, ne!" kata matt sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari mello, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sash dan mello dilorong rumah sakit.

"…ada apa?" Tanya mello.

"suatu mukjizat melihat anak itu benar-benar bisa berkembang didalam tubuhnya, kemungkinannya adalah 0,0001 untuk anak itu!" Jawab sash.

"yeah….kurasa dunia sudah mulai gila, iya bukan?" kata mello sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"ya…begitulah. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik….karena dia sudah memasuki pre-trimester kedua, which is means that he's more sensitive now…" gungam sash.

"nah…matt itu selalu ceria dan kepala dingin ketika menghadapi sesuatu…kurasa dia tak akan berbuat hal-hal nekad…." Kata mello.

"benarkah? Mau taruhan denganku?" tantang sash.

"hey, I know him better than you." Mello malah nantang balik.

"but I know someone's behavior when pregnant, I'm a doctor, I used to think with logic, stupid." Kata sash sewot.

"fine. Turn on the bet…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lalu setelah memasang taruhan yang enggak jelas itu, Mello dan matt beranjak pulang dengan mobil. Tentu saja mello yang menyetir, dan matt duduk dikursi penumpang.

Mello sedikit melirik kearah matt yang memperhatikan jalanan, dan memikirkan perkataan sash yang barusan. Kalau matt dapat berubah 360derajat sesuai dengan mood hatinya dan juga sesuai dengan mood _Harlow_. Mello menyepelekan hal itu, bahkan dia menertawakan hal itu.

"hmph….hahahaha…."

"master mello, you're laughing, ne."

"huh…? yes I am…hahaha."

"what are you laughing to, ne?"

"just…something…."

Matt menatap mello dengan curiga, pasti dia sedang membicarakan diriku. Pikir matt. Dan mello tahu apa arti dari tatapan matt itu.

"hey, aku tidak menertawakanmu"

"ta..tahu darimana kalau aku sedang berfikir hal itu, ne?!"

"_Harlow_ told me."

"…ché….ne." serentak muka matt jadi merah.

Mello tersenyum melihatnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(rada sore…dikit aja….)

"Master mello, can I go for a walk to buy a milkshake, ne?" pinta matt yang sedang duduk bermanja-manja dengan mello disofa.

"eh? Mau kutemani?" Tanya mello.

"tidak usah, biar aku saja. Toh aku lagi pengen jalan, ne" Jawab matt sambil tersenyum.

"okay…but not too long, think about your condition too." Kata mello.

"hai! Arigato, master mello, ne!" kata matt senang. Lalu dia mencium mello dan beranjak pergi untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"_super ceria, seperti biasanya…."_ Pikir mello dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"master mello, aku pergi, ne!" sebelum matt pergipun dia masih sempat untuk mencium mello lagi.

"hai, hati-hati." Kata mello. Lalu matt pergi keluar. Mello sadar dia akan menjadi bosan untuk beberapa menit kedepan…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(**LurveMATT:**OH NOES! HERE COME THE WORSE PART!)

mello menunggu matt dengan sabar, sampai….

Tok tok!

Ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"matt? Masuk saja, pintunya tak ku kunci." Kata mello.

Lalu pintu terbuka, terdengar langkah kaki masuk kedalam.

"mello."

Mello terkejut ketika dia tahu kalau itu bukan suaranya matt, namun suara yang sudah lama dia kenal…dia langsung bangkit dari sofa dan melihat siapa orang yang melangkah masuk kedalam itu.

"N…NEAR?!"

yah. Near. Dengan tampang bola mata hitam kosongnya itu dan rambut putih pucat bak kapas gembel. XD (hiaaa…bunuh near rame-rame yuk)

"kau nampak terkejut melihatku…" gungam near.

"a…apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Darimana kau tahu tempat ini!?" teriak mello sambil perlahan-lahan mendatangi near.

"mello, kita langsung kepokok permasalahannya. Mengapa kau berhenti dalam kasus kira?" Tanya near.

"k…kira?" kata mello.

"yeah. Kau berhenti dari kasus itu. mengapa?" Tanya near lagi.

"itu….aku punya alasanku sendiri! Sekarang pergilah!" teriak mello.

"…………" near tidak menjauh, malah dia melangkah makin dekat kemello.

"hey-! Apa yang…" sahut mello.

"aku tahu kau menginginkanku mels, aku tahu kau suka padaku sejak kita di wammy's house, aku tahu." Bisik near.

Mello terdiam. Dia memang pernah suka dengan near, saingan penerus L-nya itu….namun dia tahu near hanya mencintai L, maka dia menghilangkan rasa sukanya terhadap near, yang berganti akan rasa benci dikalahkan oleh near….

"i…itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, mengapa kau mengungkit-ungkit hal itu kembali!?" sahut mello.

"mello, maafkan aku…kau sudah cukup menunggu terlalu lama…." Gungam near.

"h…huh??" omongan mello nampaknya tak didengar sama sekali oleh near.

Mendadak near langsung mencium mello, dan mengikat tangannya erat-erat pada tubuh mello. Mello sama sekali tidak berkutik maupun dapat bereaksi, dia berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. namun terlambat…

"master mello, I'm…" matt melangkah masuk kedalam.

Dan dia melihat mello masih dalam posisi berciuman dengan near. Serentak near mematahkan ciuman itu ketika melihat seseorang ada yang masuk.

"………………." Matt sempat berkedip beberapa kali, lalu matanya terpaku pada mello dan near.

"matt-! i…ini bukan seperti yang kau….bayangkan!" teriak mello.

"…maafkan aku, master mello, aku menganggu, ne" matt langsung menutup pintunya kembali, dan lari pergi.

"SHIT! Matt! Wait--!!" mello langsung mendorong near dan berlari mengejar matt, namun matt sudah hilang dari lorong apartemennya.

"DAMMIT!" mello langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia berlari menelusuri lorong apartemennya, berharap matt masih tak terlalu jauh.

"mello! Wait up! Kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku bukan!?" near langsung menghadang langkah mello.

"MINGGIR! INI SEMUA KARENA KAU, KALAU MATT DAN _HARLOW_ SAMPAI KENAPA-KENAPA, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak mello, dia langsung menampar near dan lari pergi kebawah.

"wh….wh….what…?" gungam near pelan ketika dia baru sadar kalau dia ditampar oleh mello. Dan sungguh itu rasanya sakit….bukan diluar…namun…..didalam….hati.

(**LurveMATT:** MANG ENAK!? MAMAMAMAM!! HUAHAHAHA!)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Matt!! Matt!! Where are you!?" sahut mello yang mencari matt sekeliling gedung apartemen. setelah 15 menit mencari, matt tetap tak ditemukan…

"sh…shit! Thi…this is all….my fault! Argh--!" mello mengutuk dirinya sendiri lagi karena kehilangan matt, berciuman dengan near, dan mello sempat melihat matt menangis saat berlari meninggalkannya tadi.

Langit perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap, bintang juga sudah memunculkan sinarnya…mello menjadi tambah khawatir akan matt, dia sadar kalau dia membutuhkan bantuan untuk mencari matt….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"hey!! Kau tak bisa masuk seenaknya kedalam ruangan dokter sash!!"

"Diam! Aku punya urusan dengannya!"

para suster mencoba untuk menghentikan mello yang menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan sash, namun itu tak menghentikannya sama sekali.

BRAK!

Mello langsung mendobrak pintunya.

"hey! What the fuck--!" teriak sash yang kaget pas pintu ruangannya didobrak, apalagi saat dia melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu. yaitu mello.

"mello!? What the hell you doing!?"

"I don't have time to explain it! Matt is gone!"

"what?! Kok bisa?!"

"well-- it's nothing! I just…have a bad chat with him--"

"I told you in the first place that he's sensitve!"

"oh shut up! Will you help me?!"

"uurghh--okay…."

"good!"

mello langsung menarik tangan sash dan membawanya lari keluar rumah sakit. Ternyata diluar hujan perlahan-lahan turun.

"kau ada ide dia pergi kemana?" Tanya sash.

"entahlah! Makanya itu aku meminta pertolonganmu!" sahut mello.

"hhhh….kurasa dia tak akan berada terlalu jauh dari sini…. For kira's sake, He's pregnant. He won't go too far with his condition like that…." Gungam sash.

"i…I hope so…." Kata mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah mencari cukup lama, matt tak juga ditemukan. Hujan juga semakin turun dengan deras… jadinya mello ama sash _stuck_ dimobil….

"yak ampun. Pergi kemana itu anak? Udah 2 jam mencari dia tak ditemukan juga!" kata sash.

"shit…this is all my fault…." Gungam mello sambil menjedotkan kepalanya kestir mobil.

"…why? Tell me what happened…." Tanya sash.

"……………" mello berfikir untuk sejenak, dan dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu sash…

"dia melihatku berciuman dengan rivalku…"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"dia yang duluan menciumku, dan matt keburu datang…"

"…..sigh- untung saja aku tahu kau orang yang seperti apa, kalau tidak aku akan menghajarmu…."

"seriuslah sasha! Sekarang matt hilang, kita sudah mencarinya selama hampir 2 jam dan dia belum ditemukan juga!"

"shit! Mello, calm down yourself! Or you will not able to fine him!"

mello mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, perkataan sash…ada benarnya juga….

"oh--no…..i…I think I know where he is…" kata mello.

"where!?" Tanya sash.

"at….the alley of my old apartement…" Jawab mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gedung apartemennya yang lama, dimana disebelah gedung itu ada gang kecil….tempat dimana dia menemukan matt….

"….kau yakin dia ada disana?" Tanya sash.

"kurasa…." Jawab mello.

Lalu dia turun dari mobilnya, membiarkan air hujan langsung turun membasahi kepala dan tubuhnya. Sash hanya bisa melihatnya pergi kedalam gang itu melalui kaca mobil yang diterpa air hujan.

Mello melangkah kedalam gang itu, keadaanya masih sama seperti yang dulu….sempit, gelap, banyak tong sampah, dan kumuh…

Lalu dia melihat sosok itu.

Matt.

Menangis dibawah hujan.

"…matt?" panggil mello.

Namun matt tak membalasnya, dia hanya duduk meringkuk ditanah dengan baju yang basah kuyup.

"kau akan sakit jika disana terus…" gungam mello.

"….why do you care, ne?" Tanya matt. Namun dia tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mello.

"matt—apa yang kau lihat itu….bukan seperti bayanganmu, dia duluan yang menciumku….aku tak bohong…" mello perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk lebih mendekat pada matt.

"CHΕ!! I DON'T NEED IT, NE!" teriak matt, membuat langkah mello terhenti.

"jangan bohong! Sudah jelas-jelas aku melihatmu berciuman dengan anak berambut kapas gembel itu! dan kau masih menyangkalnya! Aku benci padamu, ne!" sahut matt. Tangisannya bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun kewajahnya.

Perkataan matt membuat ngiris hati mello, dia sadar kalo dia bener-bener melukai hati matt.

"selama ini aku percaya padamu, master mello! Aku sayang padamu, aku cinta padamu, aku setia padamu, segalanya! Lalu apa yang aku dapat?? Tak ada! Mungkin…mungkin hanya _Harlow_ yang aku dapat…setelah sekian lama….ne…" sahut matt.

"matt! Listen to me, I love you! You know I love you like hell, and I love _Harlow _too! I wont cheated at you two!" teriak mello.

"YOU ONLY WANT _HARLOW, _DON'T YOU, NE?!" teriak matt, dia langsung memukul wajah mello, hingga membuat mello tersungkur ditanah. O.o

"argh--!" mello sadar mulutnya berdarah setelah ditonjok matt.

"i….i….i always love…being your dog… master mello…but…

you brok…e….uhhh--" matt langsung jatuh ketanah sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"MATT!" Mello langsung menopang tubuhnya, dan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Berharap itu dapat membuat matt tersadar kembali.

"hey! Apa yang terjadi, aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut…." Kata sash yang datang kesana dengan payung. Dan dia terkejut ketika melihat matt roboh ketanah.

"Shit! What the fuck is going on--" kata sash.

"DON'T STARE IT, HELP HIM!! HURRY UP!!" teriak mello.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**SayurAsem:**DAMPRAT!! LAGE SERU NOH!! HIAAAHH!!

**TempeGoreng:** Anjrit! _Cliffhanger _lagi!!

**LurveMATT:** biar seru khan!! XD aih, senangnya membuat

Adengan near ditampol mello…hehehe…bahagianyah….

**SayurAsem:** CEPETAN CHAPTER 8-NYA!! GUE MO LIAT NASIBNYA

MATT!! CEPETAN!! CEPETAAAAAN!!

**LurveMATT:** i…iyah bu…right away… (sweatdropped)


	8. Special act: from the begining

Wkwkwkw…

Wkwkwkw…

_My pleasure, master mello! 8_

**LurveMATT:** Nee-chan sayah kejam!! Sayah moso disuruh ngelanjutin ini fict…padahal sayah senen depan mo ujian!! Hiaaa….gimana mau konsen belajar neh!?

**SayurAsem:** KALO NGOMONG LAGI BAKAL GUA BANTING PS2 LO!!

**LurveMATT:** OH NOES!! DISONO ADA SAVE-GAME NARUTO ULTIMATE NINJA 3!! TIDAAAAKK!!

Buat M4yuraa: IYAH, SAYAH JUGA BINGUNG INI MATT GIMANA CARA NGELAHIRINNYE, SUMPE. (ada ide?)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya semua berakhir dirumah sakit.

Matt terkapar tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur, ada alat Bantu pernafasan melingkar dihidungnya, dan selang infus yang mengelantung ditangannya.

Mello sungguh tak kuasa melihat matt terkapar tak berdaya.

Dan parahnya, dia yang menyebabkan hal itu.

"tekanan darahnya drop banget, trus dia kena anemia… sigh, untung saja dia cepat dibawa kemari…" kata sash setelah selesai mengecheck tubuh matt.

"…………." Mello yang berdiri bersandarkan tembok tak bereaksi apapun, dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya ditangan sebelah kirinya.

"….hei. berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, tak ada gunanya." Kata sash.

"…aku tahu." Kata mello pelan.

"lebih baik kau pulang mells, luka dirahangmu itu cukup dalam…." Usul sash.

Perlahan-lahan mello memegang dagunya, sungguh rasanya benar-benar sakit setelah ditonjok matt, bahkan hingga berdarah. Sash bilang kalau tulang rahangnya rada bergeser sedikit, namun dia sudah memberikan penangkal sakit dan penghenti darah pada mello.

"…tidak. Aku…akan menunggunya…hingga dia terbangun." Usulan sash langsung mello tolak dengan halus.

"….sigh…mello. kondisinya drop banget, jika kau langsung mengajaknya bicara….dia bisa drop lagi…" kata sash.

"ta…tapi--"

"I said go home. I will take care of him! Now GO!" teriak sash.

"…………" mello akhirnya kalah dengan sash.

Lalu dia pergi keluar ruangan.

"……….." sash menatap kematt yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

" aku tahu rasanya sakit matt, apalagi sakit yang kau terima dari orang yang sangat kau sayang…. Aku tahu." Bisik sash.

Diapun membetulkan poni rambut matt, dan berharap agar pasien kesayangannya itu untuk bangun kembali.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"………….." mello terdiam sembari mengendarai mobilnya. Dia berharap kalau dia dapat mengulang semua kejadian hari ini, menghajar near keluar, tak mencium near, dan tak dipergoki oleh matt.

Namun dia bukanlah tuhan, dia bukanlah dewa. Dia hanya MIHAEL KEEHL, seorang manusia biasa yang terlalu mencintai peliharaanya. Dan dia juga yang melukai hati peliharaanya itu.

Diapun teringat akan perkataan matt….barusan….

_selama ini aku percaya padamu, master mello! Aku sayang padamu, aku cinta padamu, aku setia padamu, segalanya! Lalu apa yang aku dapat?? Tak ada!_

Mello tak percaya kalau matt bisa berfikir seperti itu.

Berfikir sejauh itu dan sedalam itu.

Ini semua karena near….

Ini semua karena dirinya juga….

Namun tak ada yang bisa mello lakukan….

Kecuali membunuh near.

Lalu mello meraih hpnya yang berada diatas kursi penumpang, dan menekan nomor rodd….

"hai?"

"rodd. Ini mello."

"yoi, ada apa?"

"tolong kau cari rumah seseorang….dan pasangkan 'hadiah' kecil disekitar rumahnya…."

"alagh….gampang tuh….ngomong-ngomong namanya tuh orang siape? Biar gampang dicari rumahnya…."

"Near. Nate River."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lalu mello nyampe rumah. Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 22:00 pm, sungguh hari ini terasa begitu lamban…. Mello sempat diam terpaku ketika dia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, biasanya ada matt yang dengan ceria menyambutnya, dan berkata: "Master mello, Welcome home, ne!"

Dan mello membalasnya dengan ciuman kecil dikepala. Namun itu tak terjadi. Bayangan matt langsung menghilang ketika mello ingat akan perbuatan jahatnya kepada matt.

Mello langsung merobohkan tubuhnya disofa, untuk sesaat dia jadi ingat masa lalu…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(FLASHBACKS MODE: ON)

"ché!! Sial, hujan lagi!"

mello berlari didekat jalanan kota menuju apartemennya, dia sungguh menyesal tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini jika dia tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan.

Dia berlari secepat mungkin agar tak terlalu terbasahi hujan, namun hujan ternyata semakin deras….dia berteduh didekat gang gedung apartemennya, disana ada canopy kecil.

"sial…bajuku…." Mello mengutuk hujan ini. Dia benci hujan.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara. Bukan suara rintikan air hujan yang jatuh ketanah….namun…lebih mirip suara tangisan…

"…hello? Is anyone there?" kata mello pelan.

Merasa penasaran, mello berjalan makin kedalam. Tempat itu sungguhlah kumuh dan gelap, rasanya tak mungkin ada orang disana.

Namun mello melihatnya. Sesosok anjing remaja yang duduk meringkuk dengan baju compang-camping. Dan keadaanya cukup mengkhawatirkan. Merasa iba, mello mau menolongnya.

"hey. Apa….yang kau lakukan?" Tanya mello.

Anak itu perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, mata birunya yang cantik itu nampak terbalak melihat mello.

"si…siapa kau ne?! mau apa kau!?" teriaknya, dia berusaha untuk menjauh dari mello.

"hey! I wont hurt you…you're a dog…do you? Where's your master…?" Tanya mello pelan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat takut anak itu.

"...my master….ne?" anak itu malah bertanya balik pada mello.

"yes…where's your master….?" Tanya mello.

"….he….he dump me, ne" Jawab anak itu, dia kembali duduk meringkuk.

"o..ow! i…I'm sorry! And…what are you doing here? It's not save here…." Tanya mello lagi.

"…I don't have place, I end up here. Ne" Jawab anak itu.

mello berfikir untuk sejenak, dia benar-benar merasa kasihan dengan anak itu. tega sekali pemiliknya yang lama membuangnya begitu saja….

"er…mau…ketempatku…?" ajak mello.

"hu…h?" anak itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar perkataan mello barusan.

"…aku….masih punya kamar kosong, kau bisa menempatinya…dan aku akan memberikanmu pakaian…" gungam mello sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak itu.

"…………" anak itu menatap wajah mello dalam-dalam, setelah itu mukanya jadi merah dan dia menyambut tangan mello.

"baguslah….ayo, hujannya semakin deras!" mello langsung menarik tangan anak itu dan membawanya keluar dari gang kecil tersebut.

"…………….." anak itu menatap tangannya yang digengam oleh mello dengan sangat erat, tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan masuk kembali kedalam hatinya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah sampai dikamar apartemennya, mello langsung menyuruh anak itu untuk mandi dan mengenakan pakaian lamanya.

"ini untukmu, jangan sungkan-sungkan." Mello menyodorkan segelas teh hangat padanya, yang diambil oleh anak itu perlahan-lahan.

"te…terima kasih…ne" katanya pelan.

Mello tersenyum melihatnya, dia nampak lebih manis ketika dia rada 'bersihan' dikit x3

"namamu siapa?" Tanya mello.

Anak itu terdiam untuk sesaat, kemudian dia mengelengkan kepalanya.

"….kau…tak punya nama…..?" mello nampak terkejut.

"majikanku yang lama tak memberikanku nama, ne" kata anak itu.

mello berfikir untuk sesaat….

"baiklah…mulai hari ini, kau punya nama. Yaitu Matt."

"huh?"

"matt. Itulah namamu sekarang. Dan kau bisa tinggal ditempatku selama yang kau mau."

"….nama anda...siapa….ne?"

"oh! Iya, namaku mello. Mihael keehl. Tapi kau dapat memanggilku mello…."

"….master mello, ne"

"aih. Jangan ada embel-embel tambahan dibelakangnya…

kau cukup memanggilku 'mello' saja…"

"…master. Anda…majikanku yang baru…ne"

"eh…?"

"master mello, mulai hari ini, aku akan selalu setia padamu. Tak akan membangkang padamu, dan aku akan menuruti segala perintahmu, master mello, ne!"

"……………." Mello sempat terdiam untuk sesaat, lalu dia menepok kepala anak itu.

"terima kasih banyak, matt."

"y…yeah, master mello, ne"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(FLASHBACKS MODE: OFF)

bunyi ringtone hp membuyarkan segala konsentrasi mello, dengan cepat dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"hoy mel. Udah tuh….trus kayaknya pemiliknya baru pulang deh…masih muda tapi rambutnya putih semua! Ubanan kali ye…"

"….bagus. lo ada dimana?"

"disebrang rumahnya tuh orang..gua yang megang remote pemicunya…"

"gue bakal dateng kesana, and handle the remote to me when I arrive there."

Mello langsung beranjak untuk pergi lagi, apa yang mau dia lakukan…?

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

WOoOoOoT!!

Apakah mello akan balas dendam pada near karena drop-mentalnya matt?? Dan bagaimana nasib matt dan mello?! Apakah mereka dapat rukun kembali!?

ENTAHLAH! YANG PASTI, SAYAH PUSING MIKIRIN UJIAN!


	9. special act:MATEK AJA LO NEAR!

Hiaaaaaaa

Hiaaaaaaa

_My pleasure, master mello! 9_

SAYAH MO UJIAAAAN!! SAYAH PUSYIIINGGGG!! HUAAAAAA!!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Oy, mells."

Rodd menyapa mello yang baru datang, mereka berdua berdiri tepat didepan rumah near yang lumayan besar itu.

Mello tak berkata sepatah katapun pada rodd, hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"…kenapa dengan rahangmu? Kok kayak bengkak begitu?"

"ini….ché, jangan bertanya."

"…kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memasang peledak dirumah itu, memangnya ada apa?"

tentu saja mello tak akan mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada rodd, rodd tak perlu tahu kalau orang pemilik rumah itu yang menyebabkan matt yang sedang hamil drop-mental. Iya bukan?

"…sudahlah. Mana remotenya?" Tanya mello.

"ini…sabar kek" Jawab rodd yang menyerahkan remote pemicu itu kepada mello.

"terima kasih, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Suruh mello, namun lebih terdengar seperti rodd diusir oleh mello.

"_kenapa lagi ama tuh anak? Bunuh orang yang enggak ada didalam target….anjing peliharannya…kayaknya dia selalu menomor-satukan anjingnya itu…dasar maniak…"_ pikir rodd.

Namun dia tak mau ikut campur dalam masalahnya mello, dia langsung naik kedalam mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

Mello mengambil hpnya, dan menekan nomor near yang dia dapat dari data-SPK.

"…mello…?"

"yeah."

"ap…apa yang…."

"aku akan ngomong dengan cepat, waktuku tidak banyak."

"wh-what?"

"thanks, udah ngebuat anjing kesayanganku drop mental. Thanks, udah bikin dia nangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

Thanks, udah bikin dia sakit ati ama gue…."

"h--huh??"

"FYI, he's pregnant with mine. Well…I only can said that."

Lalu mello menekan tombol merah diremote itu, dengan seketika rumah yang berada dihadapannya, (rumahnya near)

Langsung meledak.

Mello lalu mematikan hpnya dan berjalan kearah yang berbeda.

"_sekarang masalahku tinggal satu….eh…2…..matt dan Harlow…" _pikirnya.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

THAT'S FUCKING SHORT. I'm sorry.

Well…buat mayaa, kuu-chan, en mayuu.

GUA BIKIN NOH NEAR MATEK.

GUA MATEK-IN DIAH!! GUE MATEK-IN DIAH!! SESUAI DENGAN HARAPANH KITE!! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(percaya ato enggak. Temen sayah, mayaa. Hampir garongin cosplayer near waktu di UI sangking Bencinya ama near….hiah. untung aja kita langsung nyeret dia pergi sebelum si cosplayer near ituh bersama massa menghajar kita semua)


	10. Chapter 10:Udah baikan dong!

HUAHAHAHAHA

HUAHAHAHAHA!

Nanjaro hoi hoi hoi!!

_My pleasure, master mello! 10_

Alagh, sebodo teing ama ujian…khan ada metode JAWABAN CANTIK!! HUEHEHEHEHEK!! ;D ;D ;D ;D

**TempeGoreng:** Mimpi apa dulu yak si enyak…punya anak kok psycho beginih…

**LurveMATT:** URUSAAAAI!!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Jika sehari saja tak menatap wajahnya…._

_Dia merasa tak hidup._

_Jika sehari saja tak mendengar suaranya…._

_Dia ingin sekali bunuh diri._

_Jika dia sudah terlanjur berbuat jahat padanya…._

_Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kata maaf darinya…_

Mungkin itu dapat menggambarkan kondisi mello saat ini. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidur rumah sakit, dimana ada matt yang terbengkalai tak berdaya. Matt sudah tidur selama hampir 2 hari, sash bilang dia seharusnya tak tidur selama ini….

(FLASHBACKS MODE: ON!)

"APA MAKSUDMU DIA BISA SAJA KOMA, HUH!?" teriak mello sambil membanting meja kerjanya sash, sash hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Seakan-akan dia sudah biasa menghadapi mello yang emosinya meluap itu.

"dia seharusnya tak tidur selama itu, mungkin…kondisinya jatuh menjadi koma…." Kata sash.

"BAGAIMANA BISA!? DOKTER MACAM APA KAU!? YANG NGEBUAT PASIENNYA JADI TAMBAH PARAH!?" teriak mello.

"BUKAN SALAHKU JIKA DIA KOMA, SIAPA YANG MENYEBABKANNYA SEPERTI ITU HUH? SIAPA!?" teriak sash.

"i…..ugh…" mello tak bisa membalas perkataan sash yang satu ini. Dia langsung duduk dikursi dan menghela nafas panjang.

"aku tahu kekhawatiranmu, mells. Aku juga khawatir dengannya…" kata sash yang berdiri dari kursi tempat dia duduk dan duduk dihadapan mello.

"tapi…kau benar. Aku yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti itu…orang macam apa aku ini? Aku memang seorang majikan bejad…" gungam mello pelan, sash bisa tahu kalo mello frustasi berat memikirkan matt hanya dari matanya saja.

"sudahlah. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan berdoa…" kata sash pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak mello.

"…..kurasa…."

(FLASHBACK MODE: OFF!)

melihat matt yang sedang terkapar itu….rasanya sakit. Matt yang biasanya super ceria, selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada mello, dan akan melakukan apapun yang mello suruh….

Mello lalu mengengam tangan matt, dia tahu matt bisa merasakannya. Dia tahu matt bisa mendengarnya. Dia tahu matt dapat merasakan kehadirannya….

"matt…."

Tak ada respon.

"….tolong buka matamu…sekali lagi…untukku…"

Masih tak ada respon.

"….aku tahu kau pasti membenciku karena hal itu…tapi kau perlu tahu, kalau hal itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja! Near itu-- yang duluan menciumku! Aku tidak bohong padamu!"

Mello makin erat menggengam tangan matt. Dan matt masih tidak meresponya.

"...i Love you like hell, matt. Aku tak bisa melepaskan bayanganmu dari pikiranku. Apapun yang kulakukan, pasti aku selalu mengingat dirimu! Kau sudah benar-benar tertanam secara permanen diotak-ku, matt!"

matt masih tak meresponnya.

Tak terasa….kalau mello menangis.

"sh…shit….what the fuck..?" mello bingung sendiri ketika ada air mata jatuh dari matanya. seumur hidup, dia hanya menangis 1 kali…. Disaat hari penguburan ibu dan adiknya.

Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tak akan pernah menangis lagi untuk selama-lamanya, namun…mengapa kali ini dia menangis?

"…ti…tidak bisa berhenti…." Mello menjadi tambah bingung ketika air matanya tak bisa berhenti, mengalir dengan cepat dan jatuh keatas pangkuannya.

Apa dia menangisi matt? Menangis untuk matt?

"shit!! No…no, no, no, NO! STOP!" mello berusaha untuk berhenti menangis, namun sia-sia saja. Malah tangisannya jadi tambah menjadi-jadi.

"maafkan aku matt…aku memang orang yang paling brengsek…" mello kemudian mencium tangan matt, ada beberapa gumpalan airmatanya yang jatuh keatas tangan matt.

"I Love you, I need you for my existence in this life…and I Love _Harlow_ Too, you want to keep it and raise it, do you?"

tiba-tiba telinga matt perlahan-lahan naik.

"Matt, please forgive me…forgive my entire mistake to you…I will be a person that you want, I will love you 'till the death comes to me…."

Dan matanya matt perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Please open your eyes!! I…I don't want to live alone….i need you…matt…"

mata matt menatap mello yang menangis sambil memenamkan wajahnya didekat tangan kirinya.

"hhh-- I…..i…."

"master….mello, ne."

"h—huh…??"

mello perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, dia langsung menatap pandangan mata matt yang melihat wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung, Sementara mello tak dapat melihat terlalu jelas karena matanya bergelinang air mata.

"master…." Gungam matt pelan.

"ma—matt!! Ka…kau sudah sadar!" mello langsung memeluk matt, memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali…betul-betul erat. Untuk sesaat matt jadi kaget, namun…dia merindukan pelukan hangat mello…

"ah--" mello sadar, kalau dia tak pantas untuk memeluk matt…dan…memilikinya…setelah dia ingat kalau dia yang telah menghancurkan hati matt…berkeping-keping. Makanya dia langsung melepaskan pelukan itu.

"w…well…ka…kau sudah sadar, baguslah…" gungam mello pelan sambil berusaha untuk menghapus sisa-sia air matanya.

"…master mello menangis, ne" kata matt pelan.

"o…oh! Ini…mungkin karena aku senang melihatmu sudah sadar…." Kata mello.

"…………." Lalu mereka berdua terdiam. Namun pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

"….i…I'm sorry….i made you sad, I made you like this….i…I don't deserve you anymore…." Gungam mello pelan, ada rasa sakit tersendiri ketika mengatakan hal itu pada matt.

"….master….seorang anjing tak akan pernah membangkang pada majikannya, ne" kata matt.

"h…huh?" mello nampak bingung akan perkataan matt.

"aku sudah berjanji pada master mello, kalau aku akan setia pada master mello dan akan selalu berada disisi master mello…lagipula….aku tak akan pernah bisa membenci master mello, sebagaimanapun master mello melukai hatiku…ne" gungam matt.

Mello merasa sesak ketika mendengar perkataanya matt, tenyata….dia benar-benar telah melukai hati matt…

"…aku tahu….kalau master mello…tak akan mengkhianatiku, ne" tiba-tiba matt jadi nangis juga.

"….apa?" Tanya mello.

"aku tahu…master mello mencintaku…dan aku mencintai master mello….master mello….uhhh.." matt benar-benar menangis, dia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia merasa mello tak seharusnya melihat sisi lemahnya begini….

"ma--matt….i…" mello berusaha untuk menjangkau matt, dan memeluknya….tangannya masih ragu untuk memeluk matt, namun….dia tak akan membuat matt tambah sedih lebih dari ini.

Diapun langsung memeluk matt, dan membiarkan matt untuk menangis dipelukannya.

"ma—master…master mello…ne…" matt terus mengungamkan nama mello disela-sela tangisannya itu.

"shh….shh…it's…okay…" bisik mello, diapun mencium kepala matt dengan lembut, berharap itu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Eh…mendadak…

"lho? Dokter sash? Ngapain duduk didepan pintu?? Dokter lagi nguping yah??" Tanya seorang suster.

"shht!! Ah elo nih! Lagi seru jugaaaa!!" sahut sash kesel.

Mello dan matt sama-sama saling menatap kearah pintu, yang ternyata terbuka sedikit. Mello langsung membuka pintu itu.

"GYA!"

yang ngebuat sash yang lagi nguping jatoh kejumplang. Suster yang tadi nanyain langsung lari cabut.

"……………." Mello berasa mo nonjok ini dokter.

"eee…mello…apa kabar…eeee…matt! Udah sadar yaaa!!" kata sash sambil memasang muka: 'oh-gak-ada-apa2-kok!'

"yeah….ne" kata matt yang malah jadi ketawa ngeliat kelakuan bego dokternya itu.

"…sash….get out." Ancam mello.

"aiiee--sure! Sure!! Hahaha….silahkan…lanjutkan!" kata sash panik. Dia langsung lari keluar kamar.

"dasar cewek bego…kadang-kadang ngeselin banget tuh orang…" gungam mello sambil mengunci pintunya, agar sash enggak ngerecokin lagi.

Matt hanya tersenyum menatap mello yang berjalan kembali kesampingnya. Dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke mello, hingga kening mereka bertemu.

"matt….i Love you…." Bisik mello.

"I know….i love you too, master mell….owh.." Matt langsung menarik kepalanya kembali dari mello, salah satu tangannya meraba-raba perutnya.

"what is it?!" sahut mello panik.

"she moves again…ne" gungam matt pelan.

"…._Harlow_…?" kata mello.

"yeah…selama 2 hari ini aku tertidur…jadinya aku tak dapat merasakannya bergerak, now she move again….ne" kata matt dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya.

Mello tersenyum melihat matt bisa tersenyum kembali. Lalu dia menaruh tangannya diatas tangan matt.

"kurasa dia tahu kalau kita sudah berbaikan kembali, ne" gungam matt.

"iya. Sepertinya begitu" tambah mello.

Mello lalu merangkulnya, dan sama-sama merasakan gerakan kecil _Harlow_…

Dan semua kembali kepermasalahan awal.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

KYAAAAIIIIEEEEEE HAPPY ENDING, DA YO (??)

Near matek, semua senang.

Matt baikan ama mello lagi, semua hepi

ujian UAS hari senen, saya merana….T.T


	11. Chapter 11:Happy couple

HEHEHEKEHKEHKEHKEH

HEHEHEKEHKEHKEHKEH!!

"_Yaoi will prevail!!"_

_my pleasure, master mello! 11_

this fict is like CRACK for me. (besides METROMINI, of course… ;3) sayah masih inget kok ama METROMINI…gak mungkin lah sayah ngelupain ntu fict gila pertama sayah XD hahaha…

_Hatiku meraaanaa..mo ujian…udah gitu di ancem nee-chan disuruh bikin lanjutan fict inih..ohh nee-chan..teganya teganya teganya teganya teganyaaaaaaaaaaaa…..dirimuuuu_

**SayurAsem:** BERISIK LUH!! (nampol adeknya ndiri pake sandal)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"aih, home sweet home, ne!"

matt langsung bermanja-manja diatas sofa ketika sampai dirumah, dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang ama sash ketika keadaannya sudah mulai membaik.

"hmph…." Mello jadi tertawa ngeliat matt girang pulang kerumah. Menurutnya itu hal wajar, karena sudah 3 hari dia tak pulang kerumah.

Matt lalu menyetel tv, dan melihat berita….

"_misteri terbunuhnya Nate River akhirnya mencapai jalan buntu! Rumah diledakan dengan radius hampir 100 km, dan tubuh jenazah susah diotopsi karena sudah benar-benar hancur terbakar! Akhirnya polisi angkat tangan menangani kasus ini…."_

Langkah mello langsung terhenti ketika ngeliat berita kematian near nongol diTV.

"whoa…ternyata masih ada saja orang yang membunuh seperti itu, ne!" celetuk matt.

"y--yeah. Err….." kata mello. Gak mungkin kan dia bilang kalo dia yang bakar rumah near en ngebunuhnya dengan cara ngebakar near idup-idup?

"hebat…cara yang dia lakukan sangat rapi, bahkan polisi menyerah menangani kasusnya, ne!" tambah matt.

"um….let's change the topic, shall we?" Tanya mello yang langsung ganti channel TV.

"…topik apa, ne?" matt malah bertanya balik ama mello, kemudian dia menarik tangan mello untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"why I love you and _Harlow_ so damn much." Jawab mello diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Muka matt langsung jadi merah setelah mendengar jawaban mello.

"aw…you're blushing!" kata mello.

"gah! No--I'm not, ne!" bantah matt.

"yes you are!" kata mello.

"no, ne!" matt masih tetap membantahnya.

"you're much cuter now….apa karena _Harlow_ ya? Sash bilang padaku kalau umumnya cewek hamil ntu memang bertambah cantik..namun tak kusangka berpengaruh juga padamu…" kata mello dengan gaya sok mikir

"wha-- that's very mean of you, master mello, ne!" Kata matt sewot.

"whaaaa--?? I don't say anything wrong!" kata mello panik.

"I don't look cute, ne!" sahut matt kesel, mukanya jadi merah lagi.

Mello ketawa ngakak abis-abisan ngeliat matt blushing. Matt malu banget mello ngetawain dia karena blush.

"oh master mello! You're so mean, ne!!"

"yang penting kau senang, iya bukan….?"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

FUCK! That was short! (again)

Maap ye. Author lagi mumet mikirin ujian….ampe kayang didepan tipi….hiaa


	12. Chapter 12:Happy mother to be

Hihihihihihii

Hihihihihihii

_My pleasure, master mello! 12_

I'M GOING MAD!! GUA SUMPAHIN YANG NGEBUAT SELURUH SOAL UAS GUE MATEK KESELEK IKAN ASINNNN!!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…..You're….uh…."

"I know, don't you dare to say it, ne"

"…..bigger….?"

"ARGH! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, NE!!"

matt langsung ngelempar sepatu sneakernya kemuka sash, dan pas banget kena idungnye. xD

"I'm not fat!! No, ne!" Sahut matt.

"BUT YOU ARE! LO NAEK 5 KILO, BEGO!" tereak sash yang idungnya berdarah lagi.

"shit! I hate myself, ne!" kata matt sewot.

"itu hal yang wajar kalau lo stress. Mengingat lo bagi tubuh ama orang, en…lo cowok. Hal yang gak wajar." Kata sash.

Matt udah siap-siap mo ngelempar sepatunya yang satu lagi kemuka sash.

"fiuh-- lo udah mo 6 bulan aja….ternyata…waktu ntu berjalan cepet banget ya" kata sash sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"ché….itu yang selalu master mello katakan, ne" kata matt.

Sash lalu meletakan tangannya diatas perut matt, dan tersenyum. Matt bingung menatapnya.

"…come, I will show you something" kata sash mendadak.

"eh? Nani, ne?" Tanya matt.

"ada aja…ayo cepat, mello menjemputmu jam 3 tepat bukan? Jadi kita masih punya waktu 15 menit!" Jawab sash.

Lalu dia menarik tangan matt keluar dari ruangan. Matt tak tahu dia mau dibawa kemana ama sash…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"……………"

"tak apa…ayo masuk…"

sash menarik tangan matt masuk kedalam ruangan kushus untuk para bayi yang baru lahir… setelah sampai didalam, matt nampak begitu…mengenal perasaan ini. Dimana disana banyak banget Bayi. Dalam boks…

"oh, dokter sash…" kata seorang perawat yang sedang menggendong salah satu bayi.

"kau boleh keluar…kemari, berikan Dia padaku…" kata sash pelan. Lalu suster itu memindahkan bayi yang berada ditangannya kepada sash. Kemudian dia pergi keluar.

"ini Link. Dia red-husky. Hampir sama denganmu" kata sash yang memperlihatkan link, bayi yang berada ditangannya. Dia memiliki telinga husky panjang juga, sama seperti matt… sesekali dia menggerakan tangannya yang begitu kecil itu.

(**LurveMATT:** SHIT!! SHIT! SHIT! KENAPA GUE BISA BIKIN FICT KEKELUARGAAN BEGINI YAH!? BIASANYA JUGA GUA BIKIN FICT ANCUR BANGET!! KYAAAA!!)

matt memegang tangan kecil Link, dan membiarkan Link untuk memegang jarinya. Dia tersenyum ketika Link melakukan itu.

"….mau mencoba untuk menggendongnya?" Tawar sash.

"uh-- no. let his mother do it, ne" tolak matt.

"dia tak punya ibu." Kata sash.

"hah? Bagaimana--"

"kau tahu, dia dibuang. Seperti setengah bayi yang berada disini…" bisik sash yang memeluk link semakin erat.

Tiba-tiba matt jadi ingat akan masa lalunya, majikannya yang dulu juga membuangnya. Menelantarkannya…sampai dia bertemu dengan mello…

"sesekali mereka harus digendong. Percaya atau tidak, setiap kali seorang bayi digendong, maka mentalnya akan semakin baik" kata sash.

"….bolehkah aku…ne?" Tanya matt.

"sure…itu yang kuinginkan." Jawab sash.

Lalu sash memberikan link kepada matt. Link sedikit menguap, dan mengucek-ngucek mata dengan tangannya yang kecil itu. dengan kepala yang menyandar pada badan matt.

"hi there Link-kun, I'm matt. And I will have a baby girl! When you old enough, you can meet her someday…ne" bisik matt.

Diapun memeluk Link dengan erat.

"sudah kuduga…" sash hanya tersenyum melihat matt yang memeluk Link.

"….nani…ne?" Tanya matt.

"your….Mother-instinct is wake…" jawab sash pelan.

"semua binatang dan mahluk hidup mempunyai insting, kau tahu akan hal itu…dan salah satunya adalah insting-ibu…. Atau yang lebih tepat disebut 'mengasuh'." Kata sash.

"…..no. ne" bantah matt.

"kau tak bisa menyalahi apa yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirimu, bodoh." Kata sash.

Kemudian matt mengalihkan pandangannya kepada link, yang kini menatapnya balik dengan mata hitam besarnya itu.

"…..Kuharap _Harlow_-ku semanis kau, Link-kun, ne"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lalu sash ama matt pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, karena sudah cukup lama mereka berada disana. Dan juga karena 15 menit sudah lewat. Mello seharusnya sudah menunggu matt didepan ruangannya sash.

"….katakan padaku, ne" kata matt sembari berjalan disebelah sash.

"what?" Tanya sash.

"can I be a good mother for her, ne" Jawab matt.

"kenapa bertanya? Kau sayang padanya bukan?" Tanya sash.

"yeah…ne" Jawab matt sembari menepuk perutnya, dan _Harlow_ membalasnya dengan tendangan kecil X3

"kurasa itu jawabannya. Being loved is great, you know?" kata sash. Mattpun tersenyum mendengar perkataanya.

"ah! Sash, matt!"

setelah mereka kembali keruangan, ternyata ada mello yang sudah menunggu disana. Tentu saja matt seneng banget pas ngeliat mello.

"master mello, ne!" matt langsung berlari dan memeluk mello, mellopun membalas pelukannya.

"hey, hati-hati dong. Jangan lari" kata mello pelan.

"maaf…aku terlalu senang melihat master mello, ne!" kata matt.

Mello lalu menepuk kepala matt, lalu mereka berjalan kehadapan sash.

"darimana saja kalian? Aku bingung karena tidak menemukan kalian diruangan…" Tanya mello.

"oh…barusan…." Kata matt.

"kita hanya berjalan keliling saja, iya bukan, matt?" kata sash.

"ye-yeah, ne!"kata matt, mereka lalu sama-sama tertawa kecil.

"??" mello jadi bingung sendiri karena tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"you can go home now….matt, take care yourself…we will meet again next week…"kata sash sebelum dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan mello dan matt.

"so…shall we?" Tanya mello yang memasang tali pengekang dileher matt.

"hai, ne!" Jawab matt dengan senang hati.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan dilorong rumah sakit itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan mello, mello menjadi tambah penasaran…sebenarnya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan ya?

"Master mello, ne"

"yeah….?"

"do I look fat, ne?"

"…………………"

"KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR, IYA ATAU TIDAK, MASTER MELLO, NE!"

"well…."

"sash said that I'm gained 5 pounds, and it really piss me off, ne…."

"well…she was right…."

BLETAK!!

Matt langsung ngelempar sepatunya kemuka mello, dengan sukses mello kejomplang xD

"I HATE YOU! I'M NOT FAT, MASTER MELLO, NE!" tereak matt, semua orang pada ngeliatin matt marah-marah ama mello yang terkapar dilante xDDD

"ta…tapi khan yang minta gue buat ngomong jujur tuh siapa??"

"TAPI TIDAK HARUS SEJUJUR ITU, NE!"

"……………."

mello berfikir untuk sesaat…sepertinya dia harus lebih berhati-hati untuk ngomong ama matt…..untuk selanjutnya…

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hahahaha XD

Weird endings, da yo…

Sepertinya menjadi semakin menarik ya?

**TempeGoreng:** cepetan kek kebagian ngelahirinya….gue penasaran caranya gimana….

**SayurAsem:** SAMA! XD

**LurveMATT:** ……hah….?


	13. Chapter 13:Happy changes?

My pleasure, master mello

_My pleasure, master mello! 13_

Maap jika fict ini telah meracuni otak anda sekalian.

Maap jika fict ini bener2 ga sesuai dengan pemikiran kalian.

Gue cuman buat ini fict buat seneng-seneng aja.

Sorry if my grammar or English is bad.

Namanya juga orang wong deso ;D (WinkWink)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"…………….."

matt menatap dirinya didepan cermin. dia memakai Jaket stripes hitam-merah kesukaannya, dimana dia sangat suka memakainya…namun entah mengapa…jaket itu terasa sempit.

"ché…."

Matt mengambil nafas panjang, banyak banget perubahan didalam dirinya akhir-akhir ini…kaki sebelah kanannya rada bengkak, jadi membuatnya tak bisa berjalan cepat dan terlihat seperti rada pincang.

(**LurveMATT:**ah. I know this…what did they called it? Swollen ankle? Oh. Yeah.)

matt hated his….change.

but in other side, he loves it.

Dan ada satu hal yang ngebuat matt paling males dateng ketempatnya sash akhir-akhir ini….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(FLASHBACKS MODE: ON!)

"…I should give you new clothes, you know?"

"….naze ka, ne?"

sekali lagi, mello dan matt berada didalam ruangannya sash. Disini sash yang bertindak sebagai dewa, dan mello&matt mau tak mau harus menurutinya…

"Well…your pregnancy is 6 month pass, and your stomach is getting bigger! People in here will ask about you!" sahut sash.

Matt udah kesel banget pas sash ngomongin permasalahan kalo dia gendut, matt rasanya mo nerkam sash kalau saja tali pengekangnya tak dipegang dengan erat oleh mello.

"kau benar…..jadi…? kau mau memberikannya baju?" Tanya mello.

"yeah. Dan aku sudah membawanya! Hahahaha!" kata sash dengan tawa laknat. Mendadak dia langsung menarik tali pengekang matt dari tangan mello, dan menariknya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"……….?" Mello cuman bisa menerka-nerka, apa yang sedang sash lakukan dengan matt disono…

tak berapa lama kemudian…

"IN YOUR FUCKING MIND I WEAR THAT DRESS, NE!"

"Try it!! It looks good on you!"

"NO! NO NO NO! HELP ME, MASTER MELLO!! NEEE!!"

matt ama sash tereak-tereakan, ngebuat mello kaget abis. Udah gitu matt tereak-tereak minta tolong pula! Ostosomatis ngebuat mello jadi panik.

"a…anjrit! Dia apain tuh matt gue!?" kata mello panik.

Setelah berlangsung cukup lama, akhirnya sash keluar juga dari sana…dengan muka kusut abis dicakar abis-abisan ama matt xD

"…berterima kasihlah aku tidak membius anjingmu, mells…" keluh sash yang masang handsaplast diwajahnya yang luka.

"………." Mello sumpah bingung abis, emangnya apa yang lagi terjadi sih disini??

Trus matt keluar deh dari kamar mandi…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" mello langsung tereak pas ngeliat…

matt pake _baby-doll_ dress warna putih dengan _artwork print_ warna biru tua. Dan dengan sepatu sneakers en tali pengekang matt yang emang warna dasarnya sama! 8D 8D

"….shut up, ne" kata matt sewot dengan muka merah.

"matt?? You're…really-really MATT!?" tereak mello enggak percaya, tentunya hal itu membuat matt naek darah. Namun dia tak akan bisa untuk menghajar mello selain karena mello adalah majikannya, toh kondisinya juga enggak memungkinkannya untuk menendang wajah mello. xD

"lain kali pakailah _dress_ ketika datang ketempatku…agar orang-orang tak menaruh curiga padamu,ya!" kata sash sambil menepuk pundak matt.

"….i hate you, ne" kata matt pelan.

"aww…you're so hormonal!" kata sash.

Lalu sash mengacak-ngacak rambut matt, membuat matt jadi tabah sewot. Mello yang melihat itu jadi ketawa, sash juga ikut tertawa. Dan matt hanya bisa blush.

"anyway…you're look prettier on that dress…" kata mello pelan.

"…..thank you, anyway. Ne" kata matt.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(FLASHBACKS MODE: OFF)

"hey."

Mello masuk kedalam kamarnya matt dengan 2 gelas kopi ditangannya.

"Master mello, ne" mattpun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin kepada mello.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ngomong-ngomong ini untukmu" Tanya mello sembari memberikan secangkir kopi pada matt.

"tidak ada, ne" Jawab matt yang perlahan-lahan meminum kopi itu.

"kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya mello

"sedikit, tapi sudah tak apa…ne" Jawab matt.

"kenapa semua perkataan sash itu menjadi kenyataan ya? _Swollen ankle_, _Hormonal-thing_,_Carvings_…aih, dia benar-benar seorang cenayang" kata mello sok mikir.

"dia adalah seorang dokter, master mello. Jelaslah dia tahu akan hal seperti itu. ne" kata matt diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Lalu mello mencium kepala matt.

"kau terlihat manis hari ini."

"benarkah, ne?"

matt lalu merebahkan kepalanya ditubuh mello.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I'm really2 piss-off…

Udah ah.

Rasanya gua males ngelanjutin ini fict…karena suatu hal….

Cape …. (-Cries-)

**SayurAsem:** Yah! Adek gua nangis!

**TempeGoreng:** Banjir dah rumah!


	14. Chapter 14: moody matty

My pleasure, master mello

_My pleasure, master mello! 14_

My nee-chan force me to keep on with this fict.

SHIT.

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"……………….."

Mello tahu dia menjadi gila.

Gila akan matt.

Sudahlah! Hadapi saja, Matt tiap harinya tambah imut-imut! Walaupun dengan kaki bengkak, matt tetap saja imut-imut! Mello berasa mo meluk matt tiap hari dan tiap jam, abisnya matt kelihatan seperti boneka _Plushies_ yang gedeee banget!

"….ma…ster me….llo, ne…." kata matt yang dipeluk ama mello lamaaaa banget, yah sekitar 10 menit lah.

"…hh? Yea…..?" Tanya mello yang malah makin erat memeluk matt.

"ak…tak…bisa…ber…nafas…ne" Jawab matt yang sesek dipeluk mello. Serentak mello langsung ngelepasin tangannya dari matt, matt langsung ngambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"MA…MAAFIN AKU! KAMU GA PAPA KHAN?!" tereak mello panik.

"ak…aku gak papa kok…ha-ha-ha…master mello memeluk aku kenceng banget, ne" kata matt diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"ya…gak tau ni….aku…lagi kepengen aja meluk kamu" kata mello dengan sedikit blush diwajahnya.

Matt tersenyum mendengar perkataan mello,atau matt emang lagi seneng aja dapet pujian. Daripada ejekan sash...

"kau seperti _Oversized-Plushies!_ Aku senang memelukmu!" kata mello. (Insert lagu background: suara tape rekorder yang berhenti mendadak)

mello akan tahu kesalahannya berkata seperti itu pada matt.

"nani…!? Kamu mau ngatain kalo aku gendut, begitu, ne?!" Sahut matt sewot. Mello langsung /SWT karena dia salah banget mengatakan hal itu kepada matt…

"eerr…ma…maksud aku bukan begitu!! Maksud aku ntu tuh kamu…." Mello berusaha untuk menjelaskannya, namun matt keburu melempar mukanya dengan sepatu sneakersnya (LAGI)

"Master mello jahat, ne!" sahut matt. Kemudian dia beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

"yak ampun….tobat aja deh gue…." Mello udah gak tau harus berbuat apa lagi ama matt yang…hormonal banget….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Satu-satunya orang tempat mello bisa menanyakan keadaan matt ya tentu saja dan tak lain adalah SASH.

"…ngapain loh kemari? Matt mane??" Tanya sash bingung ketika dia melihat mello berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa matt.

"sigh….gue kesini mo konsultasi tau…" Jawab mello dengan nada frustasi geto.

"halah. Ada apa lagi…lo kalo mo konsultasi ya kedokter jiwa lah! Jangan ama gue, gua khan dokter hewan!" sash malah jadi sewot ndiri.

"maksud gue konsultasi tentang matt, BEGO." Mello enggak kalah sewot dong ama sash.

"oh! Gitu…lalu….ada apa?" Tanya sash sambil nyuruh mello untuk duduk.

"ché…tuh anak hormonal banget deh, apalagi pas gue ga sengaja ngatain dia….yah…lo tau…" mello mulai curhat deh!

"oh, biar gue tebak….gendut?" Tanya sash.

Mendadak mello langsung tiarap gitu XD ngebuat sash jadi bingung en berencana untuk memanggil satpam buat masukin mello kebagian sakit jiwa…

"oh! Ma…maap…biasanya kalo ada yang ngomong gitu…matt bakal nampol mukanya pake sneakernya itu….dan gue udah kena 2 kali…." Kata mello yang kembali ketempatnya semula.

"sigh-- wajar aja lah mells. Matt ntu masih dalam pengaruh hormon gitu, jadi mood hatinya bisa berubah drastis dalam sekejap…dia bisa _Loveable_, dan juga bisa nyebelin abis… sabar ajalah mells…." Kata sash sok bijak.

"tapi gue capek ditampol pake sepatu melolo ama dia, sash!" sahut mello.

"yaw dah lah! Baek-baekin aja dia, jangan bikin dia kesel, toh juga sebenarnya dia juga ga mau marah-marah kayak gitu! Mungkin karena bawaan _Harlow_ aja!" sahut sash balik.

Mello lalu mengambil nafas dalem-dalem. Dia berharap perkataan sash yang kali ini benar…

"lagian si matt kalo ngambek nampol pake sepatu melolo…

dasar anak aneh.." celetuk sash.

"oh. Dulu dia kalo ngamuk bisa menghajar orang. Dulu gua pernah kena hajar dia pas dia ga sengaja minum _WineCooler_…" kata mello.

"………………" sash langsung mengambil napas dalem-dalem. Untung aja waktu itu matt enggak menghajarnya….

"ché….sebenarnya gue rada suka sih dengan perubahannya…cuman….ada beberapa hal yang gue benci." Kata mello pelan.

"hmph…sabarlah…tinggal 3 bulan lagi, mells." Kata sash sambil tersenyum _Playfull._

"..kau benar…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah ngomong (Baca: CURHAT) panjang lebar ama sash dan juga adu mulut, mello pulang kerumah…dengan perasaan was-was karena takut ditampol matt lagi pake sepatu.

"…matt….i'm home….?"

Mello perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam ruangan, dan menemukan matt yang sedang duduk meringkuk dilantai, menghadap ke beranda yang jendelanya terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin untuk masuk.

"…matt….? Ada apa?"

mello lalu duduk disebelah matt, dan dia menyadari kalau matt sedang menangis…

"a-- apa yang terjadi, matt?!"

"ma..master mello…aku….aku hanya merasa ingin menangis…ne"

"me….mengapa??"

"entahlah….master mello, maafkan aku…ne"

matt langsung memeluk mello, dan dia menangis dipelukan mello. Mello serentak menjadi kaget, namun dia membalas pelukan matt…dan mencium kepalanya.

"I'm….so fucking bitchy these days….I'm sorry, ne"

"me…mengapa kau harus minta maaf??"

"karena aku nampol muka master mello pake sepatu….2 kali, ne"

"cuman….gara-gara itu…?"

matt lalu mengangguk.

"matt...aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, bahkan aku sudah melupakannya! Suwer!"

"but master…itu sama saja dengan sikap kurang ajar….seorang anjing tak seharusnya untuk melukai majikannya, ne"

mello langsung kehabisan kata-kata untuk membuat matt diem, ketika dia menginginkan matt yang 'tenang', malah dia jadi repot sendiri.

"what a _Harlow _carrying…."

"uh…? Nani…ne?"

"ah, bukan apa-apa….sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kau tahu aku paling benci melihatmu menangis….sudahlah…."

"ta…tapi master mello….ak--Owh."

Matt langsung melingkarkan tangannya diperutnya, dan terdiam untuk sesaat.

"…_Harlow…._" Kata mello pelan.

"ye--yeah….ne" kata matt.

Kemudian mello memeluknya dari belakang, dan melingkarkan tangannya juga disekitar perut matt.

"dia tahu kalau kau sedang sedih. Dan dia bisa merasakan kalau kau sedang sedih…" bisik mello.

"ba…bagamana bisa, ne" Tanya matt yang masih membiarkan beberapa air mata untuk jatuh.

"dia itu hidup, jika kau lupa…apa kau tak menyadari, setiap kali kau senang maupun sedih, dia akan bergerak/ memutar…?" Jawab mello.

"…i…iya..ne" kata matt pelan.

"sudah jangan menangis, do it for our _Harlow_, okay?"Tanya mello sambil menepuk kepala matt.

"okay, ne…" perlahan-lahan matt tersenyum, lalu mello menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya matt menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"….maap ya aku udah ngatain kamu….gendut, secara tidak langsung" kata mello sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Dan bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan muka untuk ditampol pake sepatu lagi ama matt xD

"…..itu kenyataanya, ne" kata matt dengan muka merah.

Mello mangap, _lha? Kok gua kagak ditampol lagi? Lha? Kok dia enggak marah??_ Pikir mello.

"….itu kenyataanya master mello, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya, ne" kata matt.

"awwww….kemari kauuu!!" mello lalu mendekap matt semakin kencang, namun tak terlalu kencang tentunya…mattpun tersenyum ketika mello memeluknya, dia merasa begitu bahagia jika berada disisi mello….

Dan dia akan menjadi tambah bahagia jika _Harlow_ Sudah lahir nanti.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**TempeGoreng:**Lo ngapain sih maksa die buat ngelanjutin ini fict? Dia tuh lagi bete banget ama ORANG yang..itu tuh…

**SayurAsem:** I said to her to IGNORE THAT PERSON, THIS IS HER STORY AND HER IDEA, NOT THAT FUCKING PEOPLE IDEA! BAKAL GUA SATE NTU ORANG!! BLABLABLA.…(sensor xD)

**TempeGoreng:** iya gua tau perasaan lo..gua juga gedek ama tuh orang. Songong banget…


	15. Chapter 15:matt's POV

My pleasure, master mello

_My pleasure, master mello! 15_

Lalalala! Daku jadi ceriah lagih! xD

Mayaa, kuu-chan, Mbip, Nenek aoi, en mayuu bikin sayah hepi lagih! Lalalala….masa bodo aamaaa tuh orang…

bodo….mang gua pikirinnn ;D

Sepatah kata untuk Shi-chan: HUAKAHAKHKAHKAKAKAKHAKAHK!! (-guling2 dilante-) GIMANA CARANYA PULA LAHIR DARI MULUT!? Gak kebayang XDD duh, sayah jadi inget pilemmnya sussana yang jaman dahulu….masa-masa kelam…hiaaa…serem… (jujur aja…. Sayah paling takut ama sussana…) uahauhuahu…. Duh. Nasib anda sama dengan sayah…memori PS2 sayah justeru sekarang rusak ama nii-chan sayah yang BEGO!

**Matt**: anjritt!! Abis disamain ama namec dragon ball…..

Sekarang disamain ama sussana! Dasar orang-orang bejad, ne!

**LurveMATT:** YEE SUKA-SUKA SAYAH DONG! MANG KENAPA!? SITU KEBERATAN?!

**Matt:** HuEeEeEe!! Entar tak bilangin master mello loh, ne!!

**LurveMATT:** ALAGH! Gua kaga takut ama dia!! BRING IT ON!

**Matt:** MASTER MELLO!! HELP ME, SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME, NE!

**Mello: **(tiba-tiba nongol kayak jin) EH! LO APAIN ANJING GUE?! LO NYARI MASALAH AMA GUE!? APA MAU GUA LEDAKIN RUMAH LO!?

**LurveMATT:** HIAA! Ampon DJ!! Jangan ledakin rumah sayah!! Nasib PS2 sayah gimane?! Komputer sayah, kumpulan komik doraemon sayah, koleksi trading figure sayah, en doujin Yaoi sayah!?

**Mello:** MANG GUA PIKIRIN!(Ngeledakin rumah penulis XD)

**LurveMATT:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Matt:** Just read the fict, shall we, ne?

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Matt's Point Of view….bahasa gaolnya ntu…Sudut pandang orang pertama xD halah! Mentang-mentang baru selese ujian bahasa Indonesia….besok BAHASA INGGRIS. Aih khan gue BEGO bahasa inggris)

oh GOD. What's wrong with me….ne

Aku merasa aneh, ne….

Akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan baru-ku adalah bangun ditengah malam, dan _ngerecokin_ isi kulkas master mello, ne.

Bahkan kemarin aku mengambil coklat hershey's simpanannya yang berharga…master mello pura-pura gak tau kalo coklatnya aku colong, master mello itu memang selalu begitu….ne.

Dan malam ini, master mello memergokiku. Ne

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"mwaw…."

Aku mengambil langkah cepat melewati kamar master mello, master mello paling benci jika tidurnya terganggu. Karena dia mengidap insomnia…akan susah baginya untuk tidur kembali, ne

Lalu kubuka kulkas, dan melihat apa saja isinya….

"uh, master mello belom belanja untuk bulan ini….ne" keluhku, didalam kulkas hampir tak ada apa-apa….selain tumpukan coklat hershey's punya master mello, sisa pocari sweat, sisa salad, 3 batang permen lollipop…aih, miskinya. Ne

tiba-tiba _Harlow_ menendangku…ne.

akhir-akhir ini dia sering melakukannya….ne

kadang-kadang terasa sakit…namun tidak terasa sakit jika dia hanya berputar atau berbalik….ne

aku suka ketika dia bergerak. Ne X3

"mwaw… tidak ada yang dapat kita makan, ne? kecuali…." Lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan Mataku kepada tumpukan coklat hershey's punya master mello. Uh…NO! aku tak bisa menahannya, I'M MUST EAT THAT CHOCOLATE, NE!

akhirnya aku mengaku kalah juga ama _Harlow_. I can't resist what she wants….ne

lalu aku mengambil sebatang coklat hershey's, membuka bungkusannya dan mulai mengigitnya. Ah, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa master mello suka memakan coklat ini, ne.

KLIK.

Tiba-tiba saja lampu dapur menyala.

Dengan seketika aku berhenti mengunyah coklat itu, dan merasakan hal buruk ada dibelakangku, ne….

"….matt….?"

oh noes.

Master mello terbangun, ne.

"errrr…..master mello, ne…?"

aku menengok pada master mello perlahan-lahan, dengan coklat yang masih belum terkunyah dimulutku. Aku hanya bisa memasang tampang bego padanya, ne

"….apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini…?"

ayo! Cepat munculkan alasan yang masuk akal, ne!

"umm…OH! LIAT, PINK SNIPER, NE!"

grrrhh!! Matt, you're such a BAKA, ne!

"….huh?" master mello cuman bisa mangap, mukanya terlihat kusut karena terbangun…ne.

"a….aku hanya terbangun mendadak, aku berencana untuk tidur lagi, ne!" ah. Akhirnya muncul juga alasan yang tepat, ne

"….hmph…dasar pembohong, bilang saja padaku kalau kau terbangun jam 1 pagi hanya untuk memakan sesuatu dari kulkas…."

Aku cuman bisa mangap, ne.

He knows it, ne!

Damn! I can feel my face turn reds, ne!

"n—no, ne!" aku berusaha untuk membantahnya, walaupun aku tahu hal itu akan sia-sia saja….ne.

"lalu mengapa coklatku ada ditanganmu, hmmmm….?" Tanya mello dengan senyum _playfull_. Oh, aku suka senyuman master mello, ne! X3

wait. ini bukan saatnya untuk hal itu, ne.

"maaf. Aku…lagi pengen makan coklat…ne" kataku sambil mengembalikan coklat hasil rampokan-ku itu kedalam kulkas, ne

"tak apa! Aku tak keberatan, sungguh!" master mello hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, aku benar-benar suka ketika master mello menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, entah mengapa….ne.

"lalu….master mello sendiri mengapa terbangun….ne?"

"oh….sepertinya Insomnia-ku kambuh lagi….aku hanya bisa tidur sebentar…."

"oh….ne…"

kadang-kadang aku merasa kasihan kepada master mello, dia tak bisa tidur nyenyak…walaupun bisa tidur, dia akan terbangun lagi tak lama kemudian, ne

"lalu kau sendiri?"

"_Crave…._ne"

aku tak bisa membantahnya. Pada dasarnya aku ngidam, ne

(BAHASA KUHH!! HUAAAA!)

Master mello lalu memelukku, sebagaimana dia sering melakukannya….ne. X3

Tapi…

"….gak enak ya meluk kamu dari depan…."

"…kenapa, ne?"

"ada yang 'mengahalangi'…."

Master mello mengalihkan pandangannya keperutku, dan dia tersenyum, ne.

AKU TAHU APA MAKSUD MASTER MELLO, AKU ENGGAK BEGO, NE!

I KNOW THAT HE WANTS TO SAY THAT MY STOMACH IS GETTING BIGGER, I KNOW IT, NE!

"yaw dah. Jadi meluknya dari belakang aja, ne."

"as you wish"

master mello kemudian bergerak kebelakangku, dan memelukku dari belakang. Kemudian dia mencium pipiku dari samping, ne.

"I love you, Matty…."

"I Love you too, Master, ne!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Satu hal yang aku benci ketika datang ketempat sash adalah:

Aku harus ber-_crossdresser_. Yang artinya aku memakai _Dress_, ne.

Yah sash benar juga dengan alasan agar orang-orang tak menanyai kondisiku, suatu hal yang aneh ketika melihat Anjing Husky-cowok berjalan-jalan dirumah sakit dengan kondisi hamil, ne.

Tapi puncaknya adalah ketika master mello membelikanku _Dress_…..ne.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"ohh matty!!"

master mello melangkah masuk kedalam kamarku sambil membawa tas karton gitu…. saat itu aku lagi duduk disofa sambil meregangkan kedua kakiku. Yak ampun, kau tak akan mau mengetahui rasanya membawa seseorang didalam tubuhmu, BERAT YANG PASTI. Sampe-sampe kakiku mati rasa, ne.

"yeah, master mello, ne?" aku bertanya dengan polosnya, tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun kepada tas karton yang master mello bawa kedalam, ne.

"aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu!" kata master mello dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya, ne. kemudian dia mengudek-ngudek isi tas karton yang dia bawa, ne.

akupun menduga-duga hal apa itu, apakah strawberry cheese cake?? Pocky?? Chocolate Pure blended?? Chocolate devil?? Uh-- aku tak dapat menduganya, ne!

"TAA-DAAH!"

OMFG.

Ter…ternyata…ne….

"a dress….ne??"

"yeah! Aku membelinya karena kupikir akan terlihat manis padamu!"

"………………."

Aku tahu master mello rada suka….ber-_Cosplaying­…_well jika ada yang mengingat chapter 2, dimana semua hal terjadi. Aku memakai lingerie pemberiannya, ne.

(wieeeee! Gih sono baca chapter dua dolo!!)

tapi…sungguh dress itu menyakitkan Mataku. Warnanya pink-cherish, model _Baby-doll_, dengan renda putih beserta pita merah hampir diseluruh bagian, ne.

master mello mempunyai selera ber-_Cosplaying_ yang cukup buruk, ne!

"kau akan memakainya ketika kita pergi ketempat sash besok, ya??"

tentu saja aku akan memakainya, ne

Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan majikanku, ne.

Walaupun kadang tak masuk akal sama sekali, ne.

But I know he did it because he loves me, ne.

Oh well….besok aku akan merana ditempatnya sash, ne.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(esok hari yang suaaaanget cerah! Yeah, xD)

"…………….."

aku memakainya juga, ne.

dress baby-doll dengan warna yang mencolok banget. Tapi aku memakai celana jeans sebagai bawahannya,ne. (dan celana jeansku tak terkancing. For Your Information…karena…

yeah you know….perutku sebesar buah melon, ne.)

Semua orang menatap padaku ketika berjalan dengan master mello menuju ruangannya sash…ne.

Mereka tersenyum, bahkan ada yang menyapaku dengan ramah. Para suster terlihat senang menatapku, ne.

Aku jadi ngerasa ga nyaman sendiri, akupun mengandeng tangan master mello dengan erat, ne.

Namun pas kita nyampe kedepan ruangannya sash, didepan pintunya terpasang tanda… 'keluar buat maen Ayodance, 15 menit balik'. Aku ama master mello saling berpandangan, dan kita sama-sama menyimpulkan kalau sash benar-benar orang yang sangat aneh, ne…

"ya udah. Kita lebih baik nunggu aja…gak papa kan?"

"hai, daijobu. Ne"

lalu kami duduk dibangku sebelah pintu itu, ne.

master mello menjuraikan tangannya dirambutku, dan dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika melakukan itu, ne…

"rambutmu halus sekali…aku kagum"

"seperti kata master mello dahulu…karena bawaan _Harlow,_ ne!"

memang. Selama 'membawa' _Harlow _(tanda kutip dua kali) banyak banget perubahan didalam diriku, ne.

rambutku semakin halus, _Soft skin_…well itu hal baiknya. Dan hal buruknya adalah: kaki bengkak, _Moody feelings, Nausea_ _every morning_, gampang capek, badan berat, etc. lebih banyak hal buruknya, ne.

tiba-tiba hp master mello berbunyi, ne.

"hia. Rodd…ngapain juga ini orang….matt, bentar ya."

"iya, ne"

master mello lalu pergi meninggalkanku, dia hanya mengangkat telepon itu tak jauh dari tempat aku duduk. Master mello tak akan meninggalkanku, ne. X3

selama master mello masih ngomong V.I.A hp, aku cuman bisa duduk bengong. Dan orang-orang yang berjalan melaluiku tersenyum padaku, akupun tak membalas senyuman mereka, entah apa yang sedang terjadi, ne.

kemudian aku mendengar obrolan para suster yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, hey. I have a dog ears, remember, ne?

"lihat! Siberian-husky itu lucu banget ya, and she's pregnant!"

"aww…aku jadi pengen punya anjing semanis diaa…."

"pengen bawa pulang…."

OH NOES.

This dress is really-really make me look like a girl, ne.

I HATE MY UKE-FACE, NE.

"matt? Hey."

Tiba-tiba suaranya sash membuyarkan seluruh pemikiranku, ne.

"sasha, ne!"

"selamat siang. Mana mello?"

"dia sedang menerima telepon….ne."

"oh. Dan….kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini! _Baby-doll dress_-mu juga lucu! Mello ya yang membelikannya?? Awwww!! Your uke-face is soooo cute!"

"…………."

Hmph. Uke-face, ne.

Dan kurasa penyebab _uke-face_-ku adalah _Harlow, _ne.

Um…I don't blame her for it….ne.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. There is another 3 months to go, ne.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:** hmph..UKE-FACE. That's niceeeeee! xD

**TempeGoreng:** Wuidih…udah seger aje lo! Bagus deh!

**SayurAsem:** bagus-bagus…

**LurveMATT:** Ngapain juga sayah mikirin perkataan orang itu… I am who I am, dan aku bisa menggunakan semuaaaa ide, perkataan, dll sesuai dengan keinginanku, yeah! xD

**TempeGoreng:** bagus deh XD

**LurveMATT:** EH GAK MAU TAU YA, GANTI MEMORY CARD PS2 SAYAH, CEPETAAAAN!!

**TempeGoreng:** WADOH! Kok masih inget sih!? Padahal udah gue doain supaya cepet lupa!! HuUuEeEe!!

**SayurAsem:**hmph…mang enak! Syapa suruh taro tuh memori ditas paling bawah? Yang ada juga ancur retak kaleeee….


	16. Chapter 16:our song

My pleasure, Master mello

_My pleasure, Master mello! 16_

MARI KITA BUNUH YANG BUAT SOAL UJIAN SAYAH!! (fisika, Matematika, TIK, ama bahasa Jerman, sayah remedial bok!) HIAAAA!! –contoh orang stress yang nyerang guru2nya pake ikan asin-

Buat M4yuraa-chii:thanks for the compliment! XD aih senangnya emang ini fict campur aduk yah genre-nya. Sayah juga baru nyaho pas dikau yang bilang XDDD (ya sayah usahakan lahirnya lewat oprasi….hiks, padahal kan pengen secara normal…;;) **Matt:**LEWAT MANA, BEGO!, NE! –nampol penulis- Iya nih sayah lagi sebel ama seseorang bok ya tu orang ngomongnya….sigh--sayah mo nyantet dia lewat mamah loreng ah (lho?)

Buat shi-chan: iya matt, pake nih baju maid ala ichigo! Hwehehehehe (senyum mesum xD) **Matt:** GYAH! MASTER MELLO, SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME AGAIN, NEEE!!

Buat Genszz-san: ehh…mattnya Jangan diculik…entar bintang fictnye siapeee?? Don't worry….sayah buat lanjutan fict ini tuh jam 9 malem keatas geto, (sayah pengidap insomnia parah XD) setelah belajar buat ujian PLUS bikin contekan…wkwkwkwk….kayaknya jadi cosu deh!! Asalkan waktunya enggak bentrok ama kenaekan kelas getoo… (tapi boleh juga sih nyalahin dikau jika nilai sayah jeblok….huahahahahaha)

**TempeGoreng:** mari kita langsung baca fictnya…adek sayah terlalu senang mengobrol…

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

Lagu "Mayday! I'm in love" © D'cinnamons

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 2:40 pagi. mello masih terjaga dari tidurnya, ternyata insomnia-nya kambuh lagi.

'_damn….gue kagak bisa tidur lagi, urgh. Sialan.'_ Pikir mello sambil mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun tetap tak bisa tidur juga, akhirnya mello beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"…..eh….?"

tiba-tiba dia mendengar lantunan musik, yang begitu pelan…

namun terdengar dengan jelas..

"hmm….pasti dia tak bisa tidur juga…."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mello berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan menemukan matt yang duduk bersenderkan sofa, dia sedang menyisir ekornya. Dan ada radio kecil menyala dilantai.

"oh! Master mello, ne!"

matt nampak terkejut ketika melihat mello keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"hi…ada apa? Gak bisa tidur? Atau _Crave_?" Tanya mello dengan senyum mengejek menghiasi wajahnya. XD

"sshh—bukan. Lagi gak bisa tidur aja, ne" Jawab matt sewot.

Mello lalu duduk disebelah matt, dan dia baru engeh kalo lagu yang dia dengar asalnya dari radio ntu…dan ternyata lagu yang lagi dimainkan adalah "Before it's too late" Goo goo Dolls.

"insomnia-nya kambuh ya, master mello, ne?" Tanya matt yang masih menyisir ekornya.

"yeah-- kau tahu akan hal itu…" Jawab mello.

"yeah, aku tahu segalanya tentang master mello, ne!" matt lalu tertawa kecil, dan mukanya jadi rada merah.

Mello tersenyum melihatnya tertawa, aih, matt terlihat sangat manis sekali XD

"master mello…..i think…ne"

"….apa?"

"I'm falling in love with you again, ne…"

ada jeda sesaat setelah matt mengatakan hal itu, lalu mello ketawa ngakak ampe kejomplang kedepan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"hey! Mengapa tertawa, ne!?"

"ka—kau aneh sekali, matt!!"

"wha-- memangnya kalau aku bilang kalo aku jatuh cinta ama master mello lagi emang salah, ne?!"

"ya enggak sih--! Trus..selama ini perasaan kamu ama aku kayak gimana emang?"

"sa--sayang, ne!"

"oh Yeah…?"

" 'sayang' itu maknanya lebih dalam daripada cinta, master mello, ne"

"hmph…sudahlah, aku tidak mau adu mulut denganmu malam-malam…."

"so do I, master mello nyebelin, ne!"

Matt terlihat kesal ama mello.

Mello tentu saja mencari cara untuk membuat matt jadi tenang lagi.

"hey, jika aku menciummu, mau maafin aku ga?"

"…..coba aja, ne"

kemudian mello mencium kepala matt, dan matt membalasnya dengan ciuman kecil di pipi mello.

"mau maafin aku ga?"

"let me think first….ne"

"ah! Curang, kan janjinya kamu mo maafin aku kalo aku nyium kamu!"

"tapi bukan dikepala….ne"

"hmph….."

mello lalu mencium matt lagi dibibirnya.

"err….ENGGAK AH, AKU GAK MAU MAAFIN MASTER MELLO, NE"

"AIH! Teganya!"

Mello langsung jadi sewot sendiri ampe ngedumel-ngedumel enggak jelas gitu, kini giliran matt buat ketawa ngakak.

"hahahahahahaha--aw…."

Matt lalu terdiam mendadak dengan kedua tangannya melingkar diperutnya.

"ow…._Harlow _again."

"damn. Kurasa dia tak suka kalau aku mempermainkan ayahnya, ne"

"hmph….oh iya…ngomong-ngomong…kau akan dipanggil apa ya, ama _Harlow…_?"

"ya matt-lah, ne"

"but you're her mother….."

"yeah, so, ne?"

"seharusnya kau dipanggil mama olehnya."

"no— itu…eeehh…ya gak mungkinlah, ne!"

"alagh, dari mukamu saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau ingin dipanggil mama…"

"NO! THAT IS SO EMBARISSING, NE!"

mello cuman bisa ketawa. Sedangkan matt ngedumel.

"kenapa kau begitu yakin sekali kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan? Kalo cowok gimana?"

"my feelings told me, ne."

"oh……"

tiba-tiba mello tersentak ketika mendengar lagu yang baru saja dimainkan diradio tengah malam itu, "Mayday, I'm in love".

"our song, ne"

"hmph…yeah."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_I can't eat , even I want to_

_I can't sleep, what's wrong with me?!_

_I can't think, …..(maybe you're in love)_

_Yes, maybe I'm in love…!_

_I can't tap, even I want to_

_I can't slide, what's wrong with me?!_

_I can't strum, …..(maybe you're in love)_

_Yes, maybe I'm in love…!_

_Mayday!.. Mayday!.. I need some help!!_

_It feels burning inside of my head!_

_Don't look at me, don't stare at me, and don't laugh_

_Please stop me 'cause I think I'm in love!_

_I can't move, even I want to_

_Can't hide it,….. (what's wrong with you)_

_Couldn't wait no longer! No!! ,….. (maybe you're in love)_

_Yes I think I'm in love!_

_Mayday!.. Mayday!.. I need some help!!_

_It feels burning inside of my head!_

_Don't look at me, don't stare at me, and don't laugh_

_Please stop me 'cause I think I'm in love!_

_My mind is full of you!!_

_Get out! Get out of my head!!_

_But wait… I don't really mean it_

_Come back! Come Back!_

_God!! What's wrong with me?!_

_Mayday!.. Mayday!.. I need some help!!_

_It feels burning inside of my head!_

_Don't look at me, don't stare at me, and don't laugh_

_Please stop me 'cause I think I'm in love!_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"My mind is full of you, get out! Get out! Of my head!"

mello serentak menyanyikan lagu itu sama-sama, sambil bergandengan tangan.

"but wait….i don't really mean it, ne!"

"come back, come back! GOD, what's wrong with me….?"

Mello ama matt lalu tertawa ngakak. dan setelah puas ketawa gjb, mereka saling berpandangan.

"….oh noes, mayday! I think I'm in love with my master again, ne"

"yeah, I'm in love with my dog again…"

and they're kissing.

Tiba-tiba aja matt tersentak…

"AWH-! STOP KICKING ME SO HARD, NE!"

"kurasa dia cemburu…hahahaha…."

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Berkat ini fict…

Sayah dikatain abis-abisan ama kedua kk sayah en adek sayah.

**TempeGoreng:** LOL. Gua baru nyaho kalo elo noh FREAK ama pregnancy ya sash??

**SayurAsem:**Yah mengingat dia BISA melakukannya?? Eeh-- gue juga bisa sih XD

**Shion-chan: **wajar aja sih kk :3 namanya juga fangirling MPREG…gimana kagak freak ama pregnancy, coba?

**LurveMATT:**….KALIAN INI TUH NGEJEK SAYAH OR DUKUNG SAYAH SIIHH??

**TempeGoreng:** iya-iya…dukung deh…daripada entar ngamuk-ngamuk lagi…

**SayurAsem:** anyway, what's wrong with pregnancy FREAK, WHAT'S WRONG!?

**Shion-chan:** plot seperti itu emang belum nge-_booming_ di Indonesia, nee-chan ku tercinta….

**LurveMATT:** NAH! MAKANYA ITU! sayah mencoba mem-_booming_-kan plot ini di Indonesia, HUAUAKHAKAHKA!! XD AYO, INDONESIA BISA!

**SayurAsem:** najis, iklan kampanye siapa noh?? Lupa guaa!!

**TempeGoreng:** itu tuh…pemilihan gubernur/ walikota jawa barat yeee??

**Shion-chan:** OH! YANG COBLOS KUMISNYA YAAA??

**LurveMATT: ** ITU SIH FAUZI BOWO, DASAR ADEK GEBLEK! (-nampol kepala adeknya-)

(**LurveMATT:** anyway, this chap is sucks. xDDDD)


	17. Chapter 17: 2 months to go on

My pleasure, master mello

_My pleasure, master mello! 17_

**LurveMATT:** MASIH ADA YANG BAHAS PREGNANCY FREAK LAGI?? AYO SINI BERHADEPAN AMA SAYAH!!

**SayurAsem:** kaga, cape gua.

**TempeGoreng:** mule aja fict nya sih…

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"FINNALY, TWO MONTHS TO GO ON!"

sahut sash, kayaknya dia ngerasa bersyukur banget karena kehamilannya matt bakal berakhir 2 bulan lagi….sampe sujud syukur diruangannya.

"iya…aku sudah capek membawanya, ne…" mattpun menghela nafas panjang sambil menepuk perutnya. Oh iya! Hari ini dia memakai _Baby-doll dress_ dengan motif _patchwork_ stripes putih-hitam, yang tentu saja dibelikan ama mello! X3

mello hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya. diapun mengengam tangan matt, dan matt tersenyum padanya ketika mello memegang tangannya.

"soooo….ayo kita bicarakan masalah kelahirannya!" kata sash.

"…uh…what?" mello kayaknya pura-pura budek dah.

"….hah, ne?" matt juga….

"the birth-- hello?? Dia masih perlu untuk lahir bukan??" sash jadi sewot ndiri karena mello ama matt kayaknya enggak nyaho ama omongannya dia.

"oh…..eh nyantai dong mbak! Udah maen sewot aja!" sahut mello.

"sori. Gua lagi PMS….maap…." kata sash sambil ngejedotin kepalanya kemeja.

Mello dan matt lalu saling pandang, sungguh mereka benar-benar tak mengerti akan sash….dan apa hubungannya PMS dengan cacat mental yang diderita sash?

"so…sebaiknya caranya gimana, ne?" Tanya matt dengan polosnya

"tentu saja C-section…."Jawab sash

"huh?! apaan noh!?" tereak mello bingung.

"duh, gini nih contoh orang udik…." Ejek sash XD

"yak sorry! Gua ga tau istilah medis, maklum…GUA BUKAN DOKTER!" sahut mello. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji ama sash….

"yah dengan operasi cesar, goblok…" kata sash.

Muka matt langsung jadi pucet abis setelah mendengar kata-kata oprasi keluar dari mulut sash….

"O…OPERASI, NE!?" tereak matt histeris.

"ya iyalaah…masa ya iya dong!?" yah…sash malah ngelenong

mello langsung nabok kepala sash pake buku kamus kedokteran yang ada disamping meja sash.

"apa…apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, ne??" Tanya matt, tangannya mengenggam erat pojokan mejanya sash, cakarnya bahkan menusuk kedalam.

"yeah…pertama aku akan membuka perutmu. Yeah."Jawab sash, dengan tampang masokis lol

yang ada matt jadi tambah histeris, tangannya makin menggengam erat pangkal meja sash, bahkan cakarnya sudah mematahkan meja kayu tersebut.

"………….." sash jadi diem pas ngeliat matt histeris kayak gitu, mukanya pucet abis, keringet dingin, en ekornya jadi merinding.

"…shh…dia memang histeris kalau mendengar kata-kata operasi….udah ah Jangan" kata mello sambil merangkul matt, sedikit membuat matt menjadi tenang….

"oh! Maafkan aku matt….oh iya, setelah itu aku akan mengeluarkan _ Harlow _dari dalam perutmu, tentu saja akan banyak darah yang terbuang….dan setelah itu aku akan menjahit perutmu! Dan selama 3 hari kau tak akan bisa makan!" kata sash diakhiri dengan tawa ngakak.

"SHIT, SASHA!!" tereak mello.

"NO, NO, NO! I DON'T WANT GIVE A BIRTH!! NOO!! NO, NO. NO, NO, NO!! NEE!!" kini matt jadi histeris beneran….. mello harus benar-benar memeluknya agar matt gak tambah histeris…

"jangan khawatir…aku akan membiusmu selama proses itu berlangsung…kau akan tetap sadar, namun kau tak akan merasakan sakit…" tambah sash.

"…re…really….ne?" Tanya matt.

"yeah. 110percent sure!" Jawab sash sambil ketawa cengengesan.

"….hhhhh……" matt langsung menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia merebahkan kepalanya dipundak mello sambil memejamkan matanya. Mellopun memeluknya lagi.

"hey mells…aku harus ngomong denganmu, berdua saja…

matt..bisa kau keluar sebentar….?" Tanya sash pelan.

"oh…baiklah….ne…" matt menurut saja, diapun pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan mello bersama sash.

"…ada apa?" Tanya mello.

"well….dia sudah masuk ke 3-trimester….dan sekarang adalah bagian yang menyenangkan…." Jawab sash sambil tersenyum.

"….maksud….?" Tanya mello.

"dia akan menjadi lebih sensitif…. Give him full support, okay? Dan sudah saatnya kau menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk _Harlow, _iya bukan?" Jawab sash.

"ché…kau benar, aku belum mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk _Harlow_…" kata mello pelan.

"let me handle it….you only give him full support, okay??" Tanya sash.

"…okay….i will do it….toh juga aku sudah mendukungnya sejak pertama kali kita mengetahui kehamilan ini…" Jawab mello sambil tersenyum.

Sashpun membalas senyumannya.

"kurasa kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik, iya bukan?" celetuk sash.

"….e—eh?!" serentak muka mello langsung jadi merah setelah mendengar perkataan sash (aww…mello is so cuteeeee!!)

"dasar calon ayah baru…..buuu!" ejek sash, membuat muka mello jadi tambah merah.

"shut the hell up, sicko…"

"aw. That hurts."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kemudian mello ama sash keluar dari dalam ruangan deh…

"master mello, sash, ne!" mereka langsung disambut oleh matt yang duduk dikursi tunggu.

"hai, maaf ya lama…" kata sash sambil menepuk kepala matt.

"uhm! Enggak lama kok, ne!" kata matt. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mello yang masih rada blush gitu….

"…master mello, kenapa mukamu merah, ne?" Tanya matt.

"HAH!? SI—SIAPA BILANG, ENGGAK KOK!" tereak mello, mukanya malah jadi tambah merah. Ha-ha-ha!

Sash cuman bisa ketawa ngakak ngeliat tingkah mello.

"udah..gih sono pulang, matt. Jaga kondisimu ya. Kalo ada apa-apa telepon aku aja ya, kau punya nomorku bukan?" Tanya sash.

"hai, master mello menyimpannya dimemori hpnya, ne!" Jawab matt.

Kemudian mello dan matt pergi dari hadapannya sash, sash tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"sigh…jarang-jarang gua dapet pasien yang semenarik mereka….hihihihi." gungamnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Master mello, what did she said, ne?"

matt langsung menanyai mello ketika mereka sampai didalam mobil.

"ya…dia bilang kalo aku harus mendukung kamu 100persen, dan dia yang akan menyiapkan perlangkapan untuk _Harlow_…"

"ow..she's too kind, ne"

"yeah…."

Mello perlahan-lahan menyalakan mesin mobil, dan bergerak keluar dari tempat parkir.

"dan mengapa muka master mello merah tadi, ne?" Tanya matt polos.

CKIT!

Mobil langsung matek abis matt ngomong gitu, en mello jadi salah tingkah….XD

"eerr….g..gak ada apa-apa kok!! SUWER!!" tereak mello, mukanya jadi merah lagi XD

matt hanya tersenyum kepada mello, dia tahu kalau mello berbohong….namun dia sedang tak ingin adu mulut dengannya hari ini…

matt menggerakan tangannya untuk menelusuri perutnya, dan perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan matanya. Untuk merasakan gerakan _Harlow_ dari dalam sana….

"_My Harlow. Kau akan segera lahir, aku tak sabar untuk menantimu….aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membantumu datang kemari, mohon bantuannya….harlow-honey, ne…."_

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

OH SHIT.

Matt udah masok 3-trimester aja…hiaaa….bentar lage the end! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu ;;

**Shion-chan:** Waa…kk kok bisa tau ya seluk-bekuk-nya Pregnancy…hebat… ampe tau trimesternya segala xDDD

**LurveMATT:**apa? Lo mau ngatain gua PREGNANCY FREAK lagi??

**SayurAsem&TempeGoreng:**EMANG KENYATAANNYA BEGITUH, BAKAAA!! XDDDDD

**LurveMATT:** ARGH! ENGGAK ADEK, ENGGAK KAKAK, SAMA AJA BEJADNYAAA!!


	18. Chapter 18:Father

Para-para-para-para

Para-para-para-para!

_My pleasure, master mello! 18_

**Shion-chan:** my nee-chan gak punya kuasa atas Death Note, apalagi untuk mello dan matt! Kecuali untuk MATT-yang Siberian husky version! Yeah! XD

**LurveMATT:** taek lo, sama aja lo kayak si sayur en tempe….

**SayurAsem:** APA LO BILANG??

**LurveMATT:** Ah kagak..noh, ada sampah kaleng dijalan….

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"………………."

Mello masih memikirkan perkataan sash, yes. He will be a father. Ayah dari anak yang matt kandung selama ini…soo…

Is he ready yet, hm?

Seumur hidupnya, terakhir kali mello berurusan dengan anak kecil adalah dengan adik perempuannya. Itupun hanya sebentar…..setelah itu kecelakaan itu terjadi…

Intinya, mello buta soal anak-anak.

"master mello, ne"

perkataan matt membuatnya tersadar kembali.

"oh-- ya?"

"master mello diam saja, ada apa, ne?"

"tidak ada apa-apa…thanks udah khawatir."

mello lalu mengelus wajah matt dengan tangannya, dan matt tersenyum ketika mello mengelus wajahnya.

"I wonder…._Harlow_ bakal mirip siapa….ya, ne?"

"hm? Maksudmu..?"

"well….apakah dia akan mirip master mello, atau aku, ne"

"kuharap dia adalah _Blend_ sempurna dari kita, tee-hee."

"tapi aku berharap dia mirip dengan master mello, ne"

"….why?"

"Because she's your child, and you're the father. I wish that she really look like you, ne"

Mello lalu memandang wajah matt dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Dia bisa melihat kalau matt senang akan '_Harlow_', dan dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menunggunya…. Padahal awal mulanya matt tak terlalu peduli akan kehamilannya sendiri, dia bahkan mengeluh.

namun ternyata matt perlahan-lahan bisa berubah, bisa mengerti kondisinya sendiri saat ini. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar menginginkan _Harlow_….lalu..bagaimana dengan mello?

"kuharap juga begitu…" mello perlahan-lahan menempatkan tangannya diatas perut matt, dan merasakan gerakan kecil didalam sana. Sepertinya _Harlow_ tahu kalau itu adalah tangan ayahnya x3

"tuh kan….ne."

"….apa?"

"setiap kali aku memandang wajah master mello ataupun berada didekat master, _Harlow_ pasti akan menendang/ bergerak sangat keras, ne bahkan kalo aku lagi ngelamunin master mellopun juga kayak gitu, ne!"

"hmph…..kurasa dia tahu kalau aku ini ayahnya…."

"hahaha….kurasa…ne"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.**

**TempeGoreng:** pendek amet mbakk!!

**LurveMATT:** maap….lagi pengen aja bikin chap. Pendek….

Hahahaa!!

**SayurAsem:** halah, alesan aja…

**Shion-chan:** OH! OH! Aku suka deh omongannya matt yang ini…. "_tiap kali aku memandang wajah master mello ataupun berada didekat master, _Harlow_ pasti akan menendang/ bergerak sangat keras, ne bahkan kalo aku lagi ngelamunin master mellopun juga kayak gitu, ne!"_

**TempeGoreng:** yeah, me too XD

**SayurAsem:** gue juga! XD

**LurveMATT:**….biasa aja deh… --;;;


	19. Chapter 19:sleepover

Hahahahaha……

Hahahahaha……

_My pleasure, master mello! 19_

**LurveMATT:** UDAH MAU TAMAT!! HUAAAA!! (nangis sambil guling-guling dilante) GAK MAU TAMAAAAT!!

**TempeGoreng:** Dasar anak tolol….yah Jangan dibikin tamat dong!

**LurveMATT:** tapi kalo enggak kayak gitu entar sayah ga bisa bikin fict baru….khan sayah maksimal bikin 2 fict berchapter….

**TempeGoreng:**….YA DERITA LO GIH SONO!!

**LurveMATT:** HUAAAAAAAA!!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

" _speakspeak!" _ itu ngomong dalem ati mba!

" speakspeak!" itu ngomong secara langsung, yeah!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"fuck…."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut mello ketika dia melihat ke jam kecil yang berada dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya, jam itu menunjukan pukul 03:10 pagi. Itu berarti insomnia-nya mello kambuh….lagi!

"_sial…insomnia gue kambuh lagi…sigh…kenapa sih selalu saja kambuh? Gue enggak bisa tidur selama 3 hari berturut-turut! Brengsek!"_

tiba-tiba mello mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan sosok matt terlihat dari balik pintu…

"matt…? Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini….?" Mello perlahan-lahan bangun, dan melihat matt berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya dalam kegelapan.

"…master….ijinkan aku tidur ditempatmu, untuk malam ini saja….ne" pinta matt dengan sangat. dengan memasang wajah puppy-dog dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang! Mello mana bisa menolaknya?? XD

"tentu…ayo, naiklah kemari…" kata mello sambil tersenyum, diapun mengambil bantal kepala untuk matt.

Matt lalu tidur disamping mello, dan mello menyelimutinya dengan selimut…

"ada apa, tak biasanya kau begini…." Tanya mello sambil mengelus wajah matt yang tidur disampingnya.

"aku hanya ingin berada disisi master mello malam ini, entah mengapa…ne" matt langsung memendamkan wajanya didada mello, kemudian dia memeluknya.

"well….baiklah, kau lebih baik tidur duluan…karena insomnia-ku kambuh, jadi aku akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tidur…" kata mello sambil tersenyum lembut, diapun balas memeluk matt…matt terasa begitu hangat, dan rambutnya begitu lembut…mello jadi merasa sangat nyaman sekali berada disisi matt...lalu perlahan-lahan dia memejamkan matanya…

"master….ne?" matt menaikan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah mello, dan ternyata mello sudah terlelap tidur duluan…masih memeluk dirinya X3

"_master mello tertidur? __Bukankah__ insomnia-nya __kambuh__ lagi?_

_Dia __malah__ tertidur duluan, ne"_

Matt tersenyum, kemudian dia memberikan ciuman kecil pada mello. Dan memeluk mello makin erat lagi…

"Good night….Master Mello…._Harlow…._ne…"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

That was short again, I KNOW….I KNOW…. ;;

Please don't kill meeee….okay?? XDDD


	20. Chapter 20:false alarm?

OMFG

OMFG!

_My pleasure, master mello! 20_

**LurveMATT:** terima kasih banyak yang udah baca fict MPREG pertama sayah, maaf banget kalo masih ada kekurangan dan kegoblok-kan dalam soal bahasa…yah namanya juga manusia, bisa berbuat salah! XD terima kasih bwat temen-temen yang udah ngereview en setia membaca XD ihihiks….

**TempeGoreng:** udah kayak mo pisah aja….belom juga tamat, bego!

**LurveMATT:** iya ya….tak tamatin dulu ah!

**SayurAsem:** dasar BEGO….

**Shion-chan:** let's read the fict! Da yo!! ;D

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(19:00 PM)

"uk…ukh.."

matt merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, terutama diperutnya. Dia hampir jatuh jika tidak bertumpu ditembok. Perlahan-lahan matt duduk dilantai sambil meluruskan kakinya, berharap dapat membuat rasa sakit itu jadi berkurang…

"ukh…a…apa itu tadi…ne?"

gungam matt, lalu tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu hilang. BLANK! Tak terasa sakit lagi. Matt jadi bingung, tapi sungguh….rasa sakit itu rasanya tak bisa digambarkan…..sungguh sakit….

"_Harlow_…apa…apa kau, yang menyebabkan sakit itu….ne?"

matt perlahan-lahan mengusap perutnya, dimana rasa sakit yang paling parah adalah disana. In his lower abdomen.

"matt…? Apa yang kau lakukan?" mendadak mello masuk kedalam ruangan, dan menemukan matt yang sumpah pucet banget duduk dilantai.

"mas….master mello, ne!" matt nampak terkejut ketika melihat mello masuk kedalam, dia tak boleh memberitahu hal yang barusan ama mello…bisa-bisa mello jadi panik setengah mati xD

"apa yang terjadi!? Mengapa mukamu sangat pucat??" melihat muka matt pucet aja udah bikin mello shock+panik, apalagi kalo matt bilang yang sejujurnya….

Mello langsung duduk disamping matt, dan memegang wajah matt dengan kedua tangannya.

"I'm fine, master mello…just a little bit…Fatigue….ne" matt terpaksa bohong ama mello.

"…apa kau yakin….? Mukamu benar-benar pucat, mungkin saja--"

"master mello, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, ne" kata matt tegas.

"……………."

Mello tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, namun…matt sudah berkata seperti itu…yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah percaya ama matt…

"baiklah…tapi kalau ada apa-apa, cepat katakan padaku….

oh matt, aku sangat khawatir denganmu!"

mello langsung memeluk matt dengan sangat erat, seperti tak akan pernah dilepaskan lagi…matt hanya bisa tersenyum diatas kebohongan putihnya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Matt menegak 2 pil aspirin, berharap aspirin tsb dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya….

"_ugh-- tak berguna, masih….sakit…ne"_

apa yang terjadi?

Apa ini yang dinamakan kontraksi….?

No, it must be a _False Alarm_…

Because matt is not due for 1 month again….

"hey-- matt!"

sahutan mello membuat matt hampir tersedak, namun dengan cepat dia meminum air agar obatnya ga nyungsep ditenggorokan.

"hhh—a…ada apa, master mello, ne??"

"….habis apa?"

"mou….minum, ne"

"….oh."

lalu mello mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain.

Matt menghela nafas panjang, dia merasa tak enak membohongi mello…. Tapi di satu sisi dia tak mau membuat mello terlalu khawatir dengannya, sebisa mungkin matt tak akan pernah menyusahkan mello.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu menyerang kembali.

"ARGH!"

matt bahkan berteriak, salah satu tangannya memegang perut bagian bawahnya. Untuk sesaat matt menjadi blank, tapi seperti yang tadi, rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba saja hilang…

"…wh….what the hell was that….ne…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(23:50 PM)

mello melirik sedikit ke matt yang duduk dibawah lantai sambil menyisir ekornya, sungguh perasaanya gak enak…dalam arti yang….yah well…something will happen….?

"hey." Panggil mello.

"ya, master mello, ne?" Jawab matt.

"go to sleep…sekarang sudah jam 11 malam…a minute to midnight, you know…?"

"baiklah….kalau master mello yang menyuruh, ne!" kata matt diakhiri dengan tawa cengengesan X3

"aku tidak menyuruhmu…seharusnya ini menjadi inisiatifmu sendiri…" mello perlahan-lahan menepuk kepala matt, dan mencium kepalanya.

"baiklah master….master mello tidak tidur, ne?" Tanya matt sembari mencoba untuk berdiri.

"tidak, entar aja. Ups…" mellopun membantu matt untuk berdiri, dan memberikannya ciuman lagi sebelum dia masuk kedalam kamar.

"selamat malam, master mello, ne…." kata matt sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar.

"…ya, selamat malam…" balas mello.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

( 24:20 PM)

lagi-lagi mello tak bisa tidur… dia merasa iri kepada matt yang gampang tidur dengan nyenyak…dan selain itu…dia merasa tak enak, ada sesuatu yang…benar-benar mengganjal perasaannya….

"_ché….ada apa? Perasaan apa ini….aku merasa seperti tersedot black hole….rasanya…aneh…"_

now, something will happen….

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

teriakan matt membuyarkan pemikiran mello, dan rasa panik menggantikannya.

"SHIT, MATT! WHAT HAP--"

mello langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar matt, dan menemukan matt yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai, mukanya terlihat penuh kesakitan…..

"matt! Matt! Apa yang terjadi!?" mello langsung menopang kepala matt dengan tangannya.

"mas….master mello….it….hurts, ne.." suara matt hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, begitu pelan….

"what!? No-- you're not due 1 month! How--"

"aku ga--AAAAHH!! Aw…hhhh…"

matt berteriak lagi, bahkan dia menangis. Dia tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang kerap menyerangnya….

"FUCK! Come, get up!" mello membantu matt untuk berdiri, dan menopangnya untuk berjalan keluar. Sebelah tangannya menekan nomor hpnya sash…

(Meanwhile…)

"ARGH! Perfect! Yeah, freestyle!! Huahahaha!" sash dengan beringas maen AyoDance dikomputer meja resepsionis, maklum gak ada orang dirumah sakit…yah kecuali dokter jaga en dokter magang punya dia….inget gak sih kalo sekarang tuh jam 12 malem?

Eh tiba-tiba hpnya bunyi…

'_doushite….? Boku wa, kowareta messiah…dare mo ga…. Yume mitta..rakuen uo…'_

(hayo tebak lagu paan nih! XDDD)

"anjrit, siapa lagi yang nelepon jam segini…?" tangan sash yang satu maseh maen, dan yang satu lagi ngambil hape…

"ya, hallo??"

"SASH! LAMA BANGET SIH LO NGANGKAT TELEPONNYA!?"

"ha? Mells!? Ngapain lo telepon gue malem-malem!? Enggak tau ya orang lagi sibuk--"

"SHUT UP! Matt is in labour, damn you!"

"HAH!? Gimana bisa?? Kurang sebulan lagi, dodol!!"

"YA MANA GUE TAU, DIA NGERASA SAKIT BANGET SASH!!"

"oh FUCK, early labour!! CEPETAN BAWA TUH ANAK KESINI, CEPETAAAAN!!"

"INI GUA JUGA LAGI USAHA, BEGO!"

sash langsung matiin hpnya, dan berlari keruang dokter jaga.

Otomatis ngebuat 3 orang dokter jaga yang lagi tidur jadi kaget setengah mati ada apaan nih ribut-ribut!?

"heh! Siapa nama lo pada!?" tereak sash yang kehabisan nafas.

"errr….shion??"

"karina??"

"evan??"

serentak ketiga dokter itu jadi takut karena ngeliat sash yang nyeremin abis…

"udah ada yang belajar operasi pengangkatan organ tubuh??" Tanya sash.

"aku!" shion ama karina langsung angkat tangan

"bagus! Untung aja lo berdua cewek, bagus deh…ikut gue. Yang cowo tolong siapin ruang operasi, dan yang paling penting: JANGAN ADA YANG BERTANYA TENTANG SIAPA PASIEN YANG BAKAL KITA OPERASI MALAM INI. Dan setelah operasi berakhir, anggaplah kalian tak pernah melakukannya!" sahut sash yang ngambil jubah dokternya dari lemari dan segera berlari keluar.

"…a…apa maksudnya dokter senior ya??" gungam evan.

"bodo amat! Eh, cepetan lo siapin ruang operasinyaa!!" sahut shion.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(**LurveMATT:** yak ampyun. Sayah hampir lupa kalo genre fict ini adalah humor! Huahahahaha….keseringan bikin fict angst en drama nih sayah….XD)

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, IT HURT LIKE FUCK, ARGH!"

"MATT, can you shut up for a while!?"

oh iya, sayah lupa ngejelasin situasi…. Ehem, mello bawa matt kerumah sakit pake mobil…yah bersyukurlah jalanan sepi! Wong tengah malem!! Hahaha! Dan matt makin merasa sakit…

"aku sedang mencobanya!! Ne!" matt menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengontrol kontraksinya

"satu belokan lagi, bertahanlah!" sahut mello sambil membanting stirnya kearah kanan, dan menggeber mesin mobilnya lebih kencang lagi

"pl--please slow down, master mello, ne!" sahut matt.

"SHUT UP MATT, ADRENALIN GUA PECAH INI!" tereak mello yang kayaknya udah panik banget

" but mas--AHHHHH!!" badan matt jadi kejang, ekornya merinding. Kedua tangannya memegang perutnya yang sumpah sakit banget…

"I know…I know! Be patience!" sahut mello yang tak tega melihat matt seperti ini….

Akhirnya nyampe juga didepat pintu UGD rumah sakit…

Dimana ada sash yang sudah menunggu.

"Ah, akhirnyaaaa!" sash langsung berlari kearah mobil. Sementara mello mengangkat matt keluar dari mobil.

"what happen with him!?" Tanya sash yang masuk kedalam UGD bersama mello yang menggendong matt ditangannya.

"jika saja aku tahu, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu!" tereak mello. Lalu sash membawa mereka kedalam ruang operasi yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya, dimana disana udah ada karina en shion yang kaget ngedenger ribut-ribut.

"sakit…please….stop it, ne!" teriak matt histeris, tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian dia dibaringkan diatas meja operasi, dan sash mengambil alat USG untuk memeriksa _Harlow_….

"dari kapan kau merasa sakit, matt??" Tanya sash sembari mencari 'keberadaan' _Harlow_

"u--uh…. Dari…6…jam yang lalu…ne" Jawab matt yang masih menangis.

"6 JAM YANG LALU!? KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADAKU!?" teriak mello yang menatap matt dari sebelah meja.

"I'M SORRY! Ak--aku-- tidak mau membuat master mello khawatir, ne!" sahut matt. Dia malah tambah menangis. Mello menelan ludah, dia benar-benar benci sikap matt yang tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, maka rasa sakitnya dia kunci sendirian… mello berusaha setengah mati untuk memberi tahu matt kalau hal itu tak apa, dia tak merasa direpotkan oleh matt…yah, apa boleh buat….

"OH NO, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! NO!" tereak sash panik.

"WHAT?? WHAT'S WRONG??" mello ikut-ikutan panik pas denger sash teriak.

"_Harlow…._ Tali pusarnya melilit dilehernya, itu bisa membunuhnya!" sahut sash.

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**Shion-chan:** ada nama akuh! xD

**SayurAsem**: nama asli gua juga ada kok! XD

**TempeGoreng:** oalah…si Harlow sungsang noh lahirnya (cuih! Mentang-mentang calon dokter….xP)

**LurveMATT:** HIDUP _CLIFFHANGER!!_ YEAH! XDDD


	21. Chapter 21:oh noes!

Wkwkwkw…

Wkwkwkw….

_My pleasure, master mello! 21_

FYI, tanggal 22 juni di chitos…Deathnote cosplay party VS Bleach cosplay party, YEAH! X33333

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"_Harlow…._ Tali pusarnya melilit dilehernya, itu bisa membunuhnya!" sahut sash panik.

Rasa takut langsung menyergap mello dan matt, kini…apa yang harus mereka lakukan…?

"NO! SAVE HER, SAVE HER, NE!" teriak matt histeris.

"I'M TRYING HERE!!" sash langsung menyuruh kedua dokter jaganya untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki matt, Sementara sash menyuntikan morphine ditangan matt. Mello hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan saja….

"master…master….mello…ne…" perlahan-lahan kesadaran matt mulai hilang. namun tak sampai membuatnya pingsan, dia tak akan merasakan sakit ketika perutnya dibuka O.o

"I'm here…sssshh…" perlahan-lahan mello berjalan kedepan meja operasi kembali, dan memegang tangan matt yang dingin.

"argh…I hate doing this…" kata sash yang mulai 'membuka' perut matt…

"I'm…sorry…..ne" bisik matt.

"i..it's okay, it's not your fault…." Bisik mello sambil mengelus wajah matt.

"no…NO! SASH, I CAN FEEL YOUR HAND INSIDE OF ME, NE!" teriak matt.

"shit! Morphine-nya udah sebotol penuh matt, hey! Suntik lagi!" sahut sash. Kemudian karina menyuntik tangan matt dengan morphine lagi. setelah matt rada tenang, sash kembali 'melanjutkannya'

"fuhh….kalian boleh bernafas lega sekarang…tali pusarnya sudah kupindahkan..tapi…." kata sash yang 'mengeluarkan' Harlow kecil dari dalam tubuh matt.

"TAPI APA, SASH??" teriak mello.

"OH FUCK, she's not breathing at all! DAMMIT!" teriak sash. Dia langsung menaruh Harlow dimeja lain, dan menyuruh shion beserta karina untuk membantunya membuat Harlow bernafas.

Matt yang kesadarannya masih belum pulih hanya samar-samar melihat sash sedang memasukan selang kedalam mulut Harlow, dan beberapa kali menekan dadanya yang kecil dan masih sedikit tertutupi placenta

Mello tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali berharap.dia mengengam tangan matt begitu erat, begitupun juga dengan matt….

"DAMMIT, BERNAFASLAH!" teriak sash yang masih berusaha untuk membuat Harlow bernafas.

"Dokter, sudahlah!" sahut karina.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MATI, SUDAH CUKUP BAYIKU MATI DITANGANKU SENDIRI, SEKARANG BERNAFASLAH!" teriak sash, tanpa dia sadari, dia menangis.

Shion dan karina telah menyerah untuk membuat bayi itu bernafas kembali, dan mereka membiarkan sash untuk melakukannya.

"fuck…jangan…." Merasa sia-sia, sash berhenti melakukan penolongan…pada saat itulah…

Harlow menangis.

Sash, mello, dan matt yang tadinya sudah kehilangan harapan kini bisa berharap kembali. "dia…dia berhasil! Dia bernafas!" karina langsung membersihkan tubuh Harlow, dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk.

"dia…dia berhasil, damn…." Sash menyeka air matanya, dan karina memberikan Harlow kepada sash.

"shh…siberian husky-blonde yang cantik, blend sempurna dari kalian…" gungam sash sambil memperlihatkan harlow kepada mello dan matt.

Harlow memiliki telinga dan ekor juga, sama seperti matt. Kulitnya putih halus, seperti matt juga. Namun rambutnya blonde terang, seperti mello…

Tangis matt langsung pecah lagi, dia tak kuasa melihat 'orang' yang telah berbagi tubuh dengannya selama hampir 8 bulan ini

"Harlow…." Mello perlahan-lahan memegang tangan kecil Harlow, dimana tangannya begitu kecil…kecil sekali. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat puterinya itu

"my..harlow….ne"

kesadaran matt mulai hilang lagi.

"matt?"

"hhh……"

perlahan-lahan matt menutup matanya.

"MATT?"

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:** SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED WITH MATT?! O.o


	22. Chapter 22: faithkun

lolololol

lolololol!

_My pleasure, master mello! 22_

**SayurAsem:** kapan tamatnya nih?!

**TempeGoreng:** Tauk, panjang bener….

**LurveMATT:** sayah enggak tega namatin ini fict TT.TT fict DeathNote ber-plot MPREG ini adalah impian sayah sejak sayah SMP kelas 2!!

**SayurAsem:** siapa juga yang nanya?!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"MATT?! HEY, MATT!?"

teriak mello berulang-ulang kali ketika dia melihat kalau matt menutup matanya dan tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"tenanglah…dia hanya tertidur….karena pengaruh obat bius…" gungam sash pelan.

"o-oh, begitu…." Mello perlahan-lahan menghela nafas lega, sungguh 45 menit yang begitu menyiksa dan berharga didalam hidupnya….

"shion…bawa dia keruang A, dan bersihkan dia. Karina, bantuin gue jahit perut tuh anak…" kata sash yang mengoper Harlow ke shion, dan beranjak kemeja operasi lagi.

"mello…lebih baik kau tunggu diluar saja, kau pasti capek bukan?" usul sash.

"yah…tak apa…mungkin…aku akan menunggunya…" kata mello yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya ditangannya.

"nonsense…sudah sana keluar dulu, dan menangis…"kata sash dengan senyum puas diwajahnya.

Mello menatap sash ketika dia mengatakan hal itu, kemudian dia keluar juga dari sana. Melihat lorong UGD yang gelap banget.

"ah…"

dan setitik demi setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"aha…haha…hahaha…."

Kali ini mello tidak menangisi sesuatu yang buruk maupun sedih. Dia menangis karena dia terlalu bahagia, benar-benar bahagia. Seakan-akan dia tak pernah merasa bahagia sebelumnya

"akhirnya…aku bisa menangisi sesuatu yang bagus juga…"

gungamnya. Kali ini dia tak menyesal untuk menangis.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(08:16 AM)

"kau tak tidur?" Tanya sash yang berjalan berdua dengan mello menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, berbeda dengan tadi malam. Rumah sakit terlihat penuh (Ya iyalah….khan udah pagi!!)

"sebentar. Hanya…20-25 menit, dimobil…." Jawab mello. Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, sash membawa mello masuk kedalam ruang kushus bayi. Dimana matt pernah masuk kedalam sini sebelumnya (Baca Chap.12!)

"lihat….Siberian-Husky tercantik disini." Gungam sash ketika dia mengangkat Harlow keluar dari box-nya secara pelan-pelan.

Mello tersenyum ketika melihat kalau kondisi Harlow menjadi semakin baik dari pada yang tadi. Kemudian sash mengoper Harlow pada mello.

"hi Harlow." Bisik mello.

Lalu dia mencium kepala Harlow dengan lembut, dan tersenyum padanya. Walaupun Harlow tak dapat melihatnya karena matanya masih tertutup.

"hhh…..kukira….dia mati ditanganku…" kata sash yang duduk dikursi dekat meja pengawas

"terima kasih…kau bejuang mati-matian untuk membuatnya hidup….aku tak tahu cara membalasmu…" gungam mello.

"tak apa…dengan ini, hutangku terbayar.." kata sash.

"hutang?" mello nampak bingung dengan perkataan sash.

"yeah. Hutang anakku…" kata sash.

"wait-- anakmu?? Kau sudah menikah??" mello nampaknya terkejut…

"enggak….hanya saja..dulu…bayi laki-laki yang kukandung mati, I lost him." Kata sash pelan. Ada kesedihan tergambar dimatanya saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

"oh…aku…turut sedih mendengarnya.." gungam mello pelan.

"makanya aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan anakmu, karena itu hutangku…." Kata sash.

"gee….sash, pandanganku akan dokter FREAK pada dirimu sepertinya akan menghilang…" bisik mello.

"ha, lucu sekali…." Kata sash.

Mello kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Harlow kembali.

"we will see your mother two or three days again…he's still sleeping….be a good girl in here, okay?" mello kembali mencium kepala Harlow.

"………….." sash hanya tersenyum melihat mello.

"_hutangku padamu sudah lunas bukan, faith-kun…?"_

(BERSAMBUNG)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

at the end of the fict…we should give sash a sad scene, right? X3


	23. Chapter 23: happy ending

Huaaaa…

Huaaaa…..

_My pleasure, master mello! 23_

**LurveMATT:** huaaaaa….. (nangis beler) gak maw tamat….tapi disuruh tamat..TT.TT

**Shion-chan:** ayo kita langsung baca fictnya! ;3

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah dari luar jendela… bekas jahitan diperutnya masih terasa sakit, jadi dia tak bisa bergerak terlalu banyak.

"ah. Matt."

Tiba-tiba mello masuk kedalam ruangan, dan dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat matt sudah bangun.

"master mello…ne"

wajah matt terlihat lebih cerah/segar daripada yang kemarin-kemarin…. Mello berjalan kesamping tempat tidur matt dan memberikannya ciuman kecil dikepala.

"Harlow…bagaimana dengannya, ne…?"

"dia tak apa…kau jangan mengkhawatirkannya…."

"aw…rasa sakit ini sebanding dengan harganya…ne"

"hmph….aku tahu."

Mello perlahan-lahan memegang tangan matt, dan mencium tangannya dengan lembut.

"kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, sekarang beristirahatlah…" bisik mello.

"yeah-- aku tahu, master mello, ne…" kata matt dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(2 or 3 days later)

"awww…..dia mempunyai matamu, iya bukan?"

"yeah, tapi dia memiliki blonde hair, sama seperti master mello, ne!"

"hahaha…yeah…"

mereka bertiga sama-sama melihat ke Harlow yang berada dipelukan matt, sesekali Harlow memalingkan mukanya ketubuh matt yang hangat

"hey- aku masih ada kerjaan…jadi…yah intinya aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua…eh..bertiga…hehehehe.." kata sash sebelum dia pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Dan menyisakan mello dan matt, dan Harlow.

"jadi kau. Yang berada didalam tubuhku hampir selama 8 bulan…ne, kau kadang-kadang membuatku susah, ne" gungam matt sambil memegang jari-jari kecil Harlow dengan tangannya.

"tapi senang juga kan?" Tanya mello.

"yeah, ne" Jawab matt dengan senyuman.

Mello lalu merangkul matt, dan sama-sama melihat Harlow kecil yang berada dipelukan mereka. Siapa yang menyangka kalau suatu 'kesalahan' bisa berakibat 'anugrah' dalam hidup mereka?

"Matt… i love you, and harlow too….terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari…"

"I love you too master mello, and I love you too, Harlow, ne!"

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:** HUAAAAA!! –SRROTT-HUAAAAA!! (nangis bombai)

**Shion-chan: ** terima kasih bagi yang udah membaca! Moga-moga anda juga mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang dicari seperti mello-kun dan matt-kun! Yeah! ;D

**SayurAsem:** ada yang berencana ngebuat sekuel kedua?

**TempeGoreng:** OH NOES.

**LurveMATT:** HUAAAA!! (masih nangis ampe beler…)

**SayurAsem:**BERISIK LO! UDAH JANGAN NANGIS LAGI!

**(THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! :DDDDDDD)**


	24. SPECIAL: people behind the fict XD

Hmm…

Hmm….

INI BUKAN KELANJUTAN CHAPTER YA BOK, INI CUMAN KEGIATAN KURANG KERJAAN SAYAH AMA TEMEN-TEMEN SAYAH…

Well….suatu hari, ketika fict ini masih setengah jalan…sayah ama 2 temen sayah chatting di YM…. Ya seperti biasanya, grup YAOI-FREAK ini mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang Gak Guna, dan tiba-tiba ngerembet kemasalah fict ini….

Yah mungkin lucu aja kalo dimasukin kesini XD

Nickname sayah: MariemaiaSasha

Nickname mayaa: GEASS.MADNESS

Nickname kuu-chan: HideKyonKyon

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MariemaiaSasha: **hoi

**GEASS.MADNESS:** hoi choy

**HideKyonKyon: **hai hoi!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** eh tau ga sih loh! Si Bagoes (nama guru) nyebelin banget gak sih pas ngawasin ruang kelas gue? MT BANGET DEH TUH ORANG!

**HideKyonKyon:**Mang enak diawasin ama bagoes….gue ama ayang Yana (nama guru) DONG! XD

**MariemaiaSasha:** ah asu lo! Enak banget diawasin ayang yana, gampang nyonteknya!

**GEASS.MADNESS: ** Tau…diakan sering molor kalo ngawas…

**HideKyonKyon: ** eh bo! Tapi parahnya dia ditemenin ama bu widi (nama guru lagih)! Tapi dia masuknya pas jam pertama mo usai….gue udah selesai nyontek….huehehehe

**GEASS.MADNESS:**taek lo

**MariemaiaSasha:** gue sumpahin nilai lo jelek deh, BENER.

**HideKyonKyon:** ANJRIT LO PADA!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** udah deh bo, ujian udah lewat…mendingan kita senang-seneng! xD

**MariemaiaSasha:** eh iya nih bo, tanggal 22 ada cosu di chitos… kushus DeathNote ama Bleach! Horaaay!

**HideKyonKyon:** eh parah banget! Tanggal 24-nya kita ngambil rapot, GOBLOK!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** tauk dah gue diijinin ikut kalo emak gue tahu tanggal 24 ngambil rapot….

**MariemaiaSasha:** AH parah banget deh lo pada, shanaro! :

**MariemaiaSasha:** KHAN GUE MO JADI MATT DISONO, EN GUE MAO LO PADA NGELIAT GUEH! NGELIAT GUEEEE!!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** NAJIS LO! DASAR NARSIS!

**HideKyonKyon: ** oh alah…mo jadi matt..mello-nya siapa?

**MariemaiaSasha:** tauk….gak ada yang mo jadi mello, si Quinta gak cosu, nenek ama mbip mana mau jadi mello…KELEWAT SEKSI!! TTTT

**HideKyonKyon:** tauk tuh Takeshi Obata, bikin si mello kelewat seksi..hiaaa…udah gitu pake baju kulit…..huah!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** aih! Jijay bajaaaaaayy!!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** gua ogah jadi mello….eh tapi pas kita ke UI, kita nemu ada 2 yang jadi mello khan??

**HideKyonKyon:** o…yang mukanya borokan ama yang Chinese yaaa?

**MariemaiaSasha:** iye, trus yang jadi matt cuman 1 pula….

**MariemaiaSasha:** EH SIAPA YA YANG GARONGIN 'NEAR' PAS DI UI??

**GEASS.MADNESS: ** DIEM LUH, FREAK!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** ITU KAN MASA LALU! NGAPAIN DIINGET-INGET!?

**HideKyonKyon:** gimana bisa lupa..lo minta poto ama dia, trus lo peluk-pelukin en lo marah-marahin..gimana anaknya enggak jadi takut?? Men, gue tau lo gak suka ama near! Tapi Jangan cosplayernya bok yang lo garongin!

**HideKyonKyon:** mendingan garongin Tsugumi-ohba aja yang nyiptain near

**MariemaiaSasha:** EH GEBLEEEK….ampe sekarang noh Tsugumi Ohba belom diketahui sosok aslinya!! Udah gitu dia ada dijepang, kita di sini, gimana cara garonginnya juga??

**GEASS.MADNESS: ** HAH! MALUUUU!! MALUUUU!! XD

**HideKyonKyon:** EH GUE GAK MALU YA, GUA PAKE BAJU!

**MariemaiaSasha:** eh bok…bukannya gue mo promosi….tapii udah baca fict gue yang baru, belom??

**HideKyonKyon:** yang mane? Little Red Riding Hodd GILA? Endingnya najong bo…si raito kayak alay XD

**GEASS.MADNESS:** kapok gua baca fict lu men, setiap kali gue baca fict lo…gue ketawa ngakak…ampe pengen boker

**MariemaiaSasha:** NAJIS LO! AMIT-AMITA BACHAAAAN!!

**MariemaiaSasha: **oke. Itu gua anggep pujian deh XD

**HideKyonKyon:** sekarang lo bikin fict apa lagi?

**MariemaiaSasha:** baca aja ndiri kenapa di profile gue…hehehehehehehehe!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** dasar, gue bingung ama lo deh…

**MariemaiaSasha:**…kenape?

**GEASS.MADNESS:** kenapa kehidupan lo tuh aneh banget…en lo bisa bikin fict yang sumpah lebih ancur daripada lo sendiri.. apa karena lo autis kali ya sa?

**MariemaiaSasha:** TAEK LO NGATAIN GUE AUTIS! KALO DIKATAIN FREAK SIH MASIH GAK PAPA! (nb: bukannya autis ama freak sama aja yah?!)

**HideKyonKyon:** dasar freak lo sa XD

**MariemaiaSasha: **taek lo….udah ah gue mo maen AYODANCE dolo…off ya my man!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** yaw dah. Gue mo ngubah FS gue dolo…sekalian baca fict baru lo

**HideKyonKyon:** eh iya bo, nama judulnya apaan?

**MariemaiaSasha:** my pleasure, master mello. :3

**HideKyonKyon:** okay

**GEASS.MADNESS:** dah dulu yak boo…. Titi Dj Dedi Doreees…

**MariemaiaSasha:** apaan noh!?

**HideKyonKyon:**…ha?

**GEASS.MADNESS:** Hati hati Dijalan Dengan diiringi Doa Restu!! XD

**MariemaiaSasha:**...BEGO LO.

**HideKyonKyon:** dasar alay…XD

(OFF)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(sekitar sejam kemudian, pokoknya sayah udah selesai maen AyoDance…trus OL lagi…en bikin room lagi…Mayaa ama kuu-chan langsung nongol lagi XD)

**GEASS.MADNESS:** WOOOY ASUUUUU!!

**MariemaiaSasha:** OH MY NAGABONAR! ADA APE!?

**HideKyonKyon:** kenapa lo bikin matt hamil, MENGAPAAAA??

**MariemaiaSasha:** oh…udah baca toh XD

**GEASS.MADNESS:** DASAR FREAK, ajib banget dah lo bikin MPREG versi Indonesia! Alamaaaak!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** pas baca ntu fict sial…jantung gua berasa mo matek…

**HideKyonKyon:** UDAH GITU BAWA NAMA SENDIRI KEDALEM FICT, DASAR NARSIS!

**MariemaiaSasha: **BODO! Mang gua pikirin…emang ada yang tau nama asli gue gitu?

**HideKyonKyon: ** nama panjang lo khan Putri Zaskia Virianti...

**MariemaiaSasha:** TAEK LO! STOP! STOOOOP!! JANGAN DITERUSINN!!

**GEASS.MADNESS: **sejak kapan sih lo suka MPREG sa?! Bukannya lo dulu ANTI MPREG ya??

**MariemaiaSasha:** gue kena karma men…gue dulu mengutuk-ngutuk MPREG….eh sekarang..ditahun 2008, gue malah menyembah MPREG…

**MariemaiaSasha:** alagh lo, lo dulu juga ANTI YAOI….sekarang apa buktinya? PINK SNIPER GUE AJA LO EMBAT!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** EH BO! GUE EMBAT PINK SNIPER LO KARENA EMANG BAGUS AJA CERITANYA EN GAMBARNYA MIRIP…

**HideKyonKyon:** yeah. Pas adegan begonoan, iya khan?

**GEASS.MADNESS:**….OH SHUT THE HELL UP! :

**MariemaiaSasha:**HUAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

**HideKyonKyon:** hahahahahah!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** udah ah diem lo pada! Balik ke persoalan fict….kenapa lo bikin Matt uke?? Biasanya juga mello!

**HideKyonKyon:** tau….di METROMINI aja uke-nya mello loh..

**MariemaiaSasha:** Hey….kata orang mello ntu punya GIRL-FACE… tapi menurut gue itu udah ngebosenin banget… mengapa kita enggak bikin matt yang mempunyai GIRL-FACE? Or lebih baik disebut dengan UKE-FACE??

**HideKyonKyon:** hiaaa…gak kebayang matt-kun hamil kayak gimana XD

**GEASS.MADNESS:** yang ada mah kasian si mello-nya

**MariemaiaSasha:** eh sorry yah gue enggak buat matt jadi manja karena kehamilannya itu! gue bikin mello yang K.O sama ke-imutannya matt!

**GEASS.MADNESS:** Dasar lo….

**HideKyonKyon:** aih jadi inget pelem jadul..yang MPREG juga tuh….yang ada Arnold-nya itu,

**GEASS.MADNESS:** AH!! GUA TAU!! GUA TAUUU!!

**MariemaiaSasha: **JUNIOR?!

**HideKyonKyon: **MYOB!

**GEASS.MADNESS: ** NAJIS DAH GUA!!

**MariemaiaSasha:** EH BEGO! KITA LAGI NGOMONGIN MATT AMA MELLO, KENAPA JADI NGEREMBET KE NTU FILM!?

**HideKyonKyon:** lha? Yang ngomong duluan siapaaa juga..

**GEASS.MADNESS:** dasar tolol…

**GEASS.MADNESS: **eh bo…khan fict lu dah tamat…lu mau lanjutin lagi ga??

**MariemaiaSasha:** gak tau…pengen sih…cuman gak tau ceritanya gimana

**HideKyonKyon:** bikin aja matt hamil lagi ama anak kedua

**GEASS.MADNESS:** BARU AJA GUE MO BILANG KAYAK GITU XD

**MariemaiaSasha:** ah. Dasar pregnancy freak --;

**GEASS.MADNESS:** udah! Bikin kayak gitu aja saa!!

**MariemaiaSasha:** tau ah… tadinya setelah bikin fict ntu gue mo bikin yang baru..ceritanya Matt jadi cw!! Namanya Meadow!

**HideKyonKyon: **lah! Itu mah sama kayak yang dulu.. si matt ½ huahahahaha

**MariemaiaSasha: ** eh asu….gue mo bikinnya ntu kayak…gimana ya?! Gue cuman pengen ngubah matt jadi cewe, tapi storylinenya kayak DeathNote….asyik khan?? XD

**GEASS.MADNESS:** yah bikin aja dolo baru gua kritik….

**HideKyonKyon:** tauk, bikin dulu sana. Anggep aja ini request dari temen-temen lo!

**MariemaiaSasha:** inysaoloh gue bikin…kalo ada waktu en kalo lagi gak males aja..XD

**GEASS.MADNESS:** alesan aja

**HideKyonKyon:** MYOB….

(OFF)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I won't able to do anything without all of my friends, da yo.


End file.
